Sucker Punch
by EVRyderWriter
Summary: Based on the '60s TV Green Hornet. Britt Reid has his hands full when a powerful mobster's son becomes too ambitious. Along the way, he learns a valuable lesson: when Kato asks to go first, LET HIM! **Now fully edited and in Chapter-form!**
1. Chapter 1

_Sucker Punch_

_"Another challenge for the Green Hornet, his aide Kato, and their rolling arsenal, the Black Beauty. On Police records a wanted criminal, Green Hornet is really Britt Reid, owner-publisher of the Daily Sentinel, his dual identity known only to his secretary and to the district attorney. And now, to protect the rights and lives of decent citizens, rides THE GREEN HORNET."_

* * *

><p>It was not always so obvious he was getting ready to go out as the Green Hornet. Honestly, just knowing her boss, Britt Reid, was in fact the Green Hornet was enough. She never asked unless he broached a particular case first. When it did come up, he only told her enough so she'd be able to cover adequately for him-that's why she was one of the few who knew to begin with. But tonight Britt Reid was obviously getting ready to go home only to go out in the infamous Black Beauty as the equally infamous Green Hornet.<p>

He was not anxious, or nervous, quite the contrary, in fact. He was calm, collected, but it was all in the eyes. His sharp blue-green eyes were the most intense Lenore Case had seen as he placed a pile of papers into his briefcase. He was focusing himself even now, going over what needed to be done, whom it would be done to and when it would be done.

When he was finished, he looked up at her and sighed. "Well."

"Well." She repeated.

"That's everything. Tonight's the night."

She folded her hands in front of her and kept her eyes on the floor. "I hope _me_ saying 'be careful' is _your_ common sense."

"Of course it is, Casey."

Her head came up at the sound of her nickname. She liked it a lot more when he said it.

"Besides, if I forget, Kato can always pick up the slack." He said, grinning. But Casey didn't find it funny.

"Britt, these gangsters are dangerous, dangerous men. They kill at the slightest provocation and you showing up as the Green Hornet and threatening to destroy their entire operation is no small provocation! Besides, the rumors about the giant…."

Britt snorted. He was aware that the man he was after, Tony Matizello, the son of Carmine Matizello, head of the Matizello crime family, was a ruthless killer who took joy in inflicting pain and ruining the lives of those he touched. He was also aware of the rampant rumors that, in his employ, Tony Matizello had a supposed giant. The size and width of a tree and the strength of a hundred men. He scoffed at the idea.

"What? You don't believe there's a giant? Everybody who has survived an ordeal with Tony Matizello-."

"—Yeah, like, two, three people?"

Casey ignored him and went on. "—has said there was a giant whom was used to torture and intimidate hostages."

Britt grabbed his briefcase and walked over to her. "To me, it's just an urban legend created to enhance Tony Matizello mage. Nothing more, nothing less."

Casey folded her arms across her chest and regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "You know, a lot of people still think the_ Green Hornet _is _just_ an urban legend. That is, until they see you and you're actually real. We believe in the Green Hornet, don't you think you should at least…_keep _the thought he might be real in the back of your mind while you and Kato go out tonight?"

Britt considered it then patted Casey on the arm. "Don't worry about it. Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She let him go but called out before he could get to the outer office. "Good luck!"

He raised a hand as he walked. When he was gone, Casey still stood in his office. She bit her lip against a nagging feeling that her young, handsome boss and a hero in disguise, was indeed walking into the lion's den.

* * *

><p>Kato, Britt Reid's valet, and his partner when he wore the Green Hornet mask, was already dressed in his black chauffer uniform and held his black cap and mask in his gloved hands when Britt arrived. Kato met him at the front door.<p>

"Mr. Scanlon is here, Mr. Britt."

"He is? Why, what's up? The plans changed?

Kato shrugged. "I don't know. He arrived an hour ago and wanted to wait until you got here. I just got changed and pulled your Hornet costume out. "

"Okay. Thanks. I'll talk to him."

Britt followed Kato back in to the living room/study, where District Attorney Frank Scanlon and the last person to know who Britt Reid really was, paced. Britt dumped his briefcase next to his desk and took off his suit coat to drape it over the chair back.

"Hey, Frank. What's going on?"

The two shook hands. Scanlon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing's going on. Everything is fine. I…just wanted to come by and tell you to be careful."

Britt grinned. "You too? Ms. Case practically stopped me from leaving the office to tell me the same thing. It's not like I'm going in by the seat of my pants, you know. Believe it or not, Frank—Kato and I _do_ know what we're doing."

"Well…I know Britt, but it's that silly rumor about Matizello's giant. It's silly, I know." He added again to show Britt he in NO way believed it, of course….

But Britt saw through that and clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be careful, giant or no giant, okay? Now, when we pull up to their hideout, I'll give you a call. It'll take you and the police a bit to get out there. By the time you do get there, we should be out and back in the Beauty. I'll give you the signal and you can go in. The son of the head of the Matizello family will be in custody and it's not a far stretch from him to his father. "

Scanlon grunted and put his glasses back on again. "What job were you suppose to do for Matizello?"

"Collect the payment that will give him the full monopoly on all the boxing operations in the city; all the gyms, all the trainers, boxers, everything. Only I'm not, obviously."

"Won't they get suspicious if you show up there, when you're supposed to be collecting that payment?"

Britt shrugged. "Why would they? I'm just there to get the final okay before the big job. Frank, you worry too much."

He went to the bookcase and pulled down three books. The fireplace suddenly ascended and in its place appeared a lift cage. Its steps folded down, waiting for its passenger to climb aboard. Scanlon watched the entire process and when it was finished, he turned back to Britt with an exasperated expression on his face.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I give up. You win. I'll be waiting for your call but Britt, please. Whatever you do, be careful. That's all I ask."

"I promise. Scouts honor."

Scanlon looked especially skeptical but climbed aboard the lift with a wave and callout of good luck.

"Ready, boss?"

Britt didn't respond, his finger tapping the desktop thoughtfully. Kato leaned forward and asked again, "Ready, boss?"

This time, Britt heard him and glanced back, his mind still preoccupied. "Oh. Yeah, Kato."

Kato left again to get his mask and cap before he'd join Britt in the lift up to the Black Beauty. The fact of the matter was simple-Britt _was_ nervous about the whole thing. He may not have shown it but he too, was scared that maybe Matizello was more than just the usual thug who'd gotten too big for his britches. The kind he was used to.

Maybe the guy was a new brand-yes, he carried his brutality and his joy for it as his claim to criminal infamy like the rest, but…what if he was the kind Britt couldn't stop? There would come a time, he knew, when the criminal element would outgrow him and make it especially hard for him to catch up. Or, it could mean a permanent retirement if he and Kato weren't careful.

Britt broke his depressing train of thought and pulled the books down again. Kato walked in with his cap and mask already on. Both stepped on to the lift and it automatically began its ascent, the fireplace closing below them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>After the room had been plunged into an eerie green light, the white convertible had been clamped and flipped to reveal the powerful Chrysler Imperial that was the Black Beauty; after the clamping system had disengaged, the passenger and driver-side doors had opened; after its passengers had gotten in and the weapons had been checked; and after the Green Hornet had told Kato it was time to roll…it was the last moment of the night's adventure that would and could be called something of a routine.<p>

Once on the road, the piercing green headlights illuminating the way, the Green Hornet and Kato were running toward something that was uncharted territory. They knew their target, where he hid, and what they needed to do to take him down. But the knowledge that he may be holding a very big and dangerous ace up his sleeve was not comforting.

Britt shook his head and sat back hard in his seat. Kato looked back at him through the rearview mirror.

"Are you worried, Boss?"

Britt glanced up then out the window. "I don't know. I don't think I should be. I've got everything planned out, I know what I need to do…."

"But you are. You _do _believe in the giant rumor, don't you?"

This time he looked at his valet sharply. "Kato, I told you: it's just a story. _A story_. Created to enhance Matizello's image. He did what we did with the Black Beauty and the entire Green Hornet persona…we made ourselves larger-than-life, a near-myth until we suddenly turn out to be real to the great shock of the bad guys.

"And what if this giant…turns out to be real?"

Britt sighed. "You know, Ms. Case said something like that before I left the office. She asked for me to at least keep it in mind while we went out. I promised I would. Isn't that enough?"

"Perhaps, but…just to be on the safe side, let me go first, okay?"

Behind the Hornet mask, Britt's piercing eyes softened. "Kato, you don't have to worry about me. Besides, there's no one I'd rather have at my back in a fight than you."

Kato wasn't reassured. His face tightened and his hands gripped and ungripped the wheel. Whatever protest he could have given would fall on deaf ears. Britt was already beyond the subject, again looking out the window to get a sense of where they were.

Satisfied with their location, he ordered the scanner to be released. Kato pushed a button on his control console and a compartment in the back trunk of the Black Beauty opened. A circular object with a propeller wrapped around its middle appeared and lifted off into the night sky. On a panel in front of him in the back seat, Britt turned a dial and the small television in the center of the panel blinked on. It was receiving live shots from the aloft scanner, showing a barren landscape far outside city limits, until it began picking up the outline of a sprawling compound. The largest of buildings sat in the center.

Britt let it fly close enough to see the figures of men pacing the entrances and exits of the compound, very likely heavily armed. He told Kato to call it back once he had seen enough. The scanner backtracked to the car to drop carefully back into its compartment. A few moments later, Kato drove the Black Beauty off the main, if hardly used, road to a rough dirt and sand track that led directly to the compound. Bumpy as it were, it would have been downright jarring if it hadn't been for the car's specially-tuned suspension, for which Britt was grateful for.

The Beauty pulled to a stop just outside the perimeter fence of the compound. Warning signs against trespassing and its consequences were prominently displayed. Britt reached behind him and picked up the in-car phone to dial Scanlon's office number.

"Yes?" Scanlon answered.

"Frank, we're just outside his compound."

"Okay. I'll call police headquarters and have a couple of squad cars ready to follow me out. It'll be...45, 50 minutes at the most before we get there. Think you'll be able to stall that long?"

"Your confidence is overwhelming, Frank." Britt said dryly. "See you in a bit."

Scanlon chuckled. "Yeah, okay. See ya."

* * *

><p>Tony Matizello simply sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers together in his lap. One of his security men, a nervous, jittery fellow, had just informed him the Green Hornet, sitting in that crazy car of his, waited outside the fence. No doubt the man's partner was with him.<p>

"S-sir?" the security man stammered. "What are your orders?"

Tony regarded him coolly. "What else? Let him in. I have no reason to refuse him."

"Yes, sir." The man went to leave.

Tony held up a hand that stopped him in his tracks. "But...just in case, inform the others I want Grom readied."

The mention of Grom chased the color from the security man's face. He gulped. "Y-yes, sir. R-right away, sir."

When the man had left him, Tony sat absolutely still before standing and fixing his impeccably-tailored suit. His black hair, slicked back with only the best, salon-quality hair gel, had not a strand out of place. He had sat under his sun lamps earlier in the day and while his skin was naturally dark because of his Italian roots, no one could ever be too tanned in his eyes.

Some called his extreme vanity doubly sinful; he remembered vividly his dear Grandmama scolding him as a child for his constant grooming, especially in church. What else was he suppose to do, just sit there, bored? He called it his duty to always present his best face-one of the golden rules to a successful businessman.

And no one couldn't call him successful. Of course, his father still controlled the main profit heads of the Matizello crime family...and when his father died, it would go to him, as the oldest son. In the meantime, he had seen no reason why he couldn't start his own, the more the better. When it came time for him to take his place as the head of the Matizello family, he would be the most powerful crime boss, the undisputed king of crime!

A sneer appeared on his lips. Well, almost undisputed king of crime. A certain obstacle still remained, in the form of the Green Hornet. The masked criminal still held sway in the city's underworld, still more feared than he. But he planned on killing two birds with one stone tonight. Not only would the Hornet be bringing him the final piece of the puzzle that meant total monopolization of all boxing operations in town, but he would be giving himself wholly to yours truly. Tony Matizello would simply make him an offer he couldn't refuse. With the Hornet under his thumb, no one would stand in his way.

In a way, the Hornet appearing before he went off to fulfill his contract suited him better. He would tell the Hornet where they stood before the job was done. He was almost sure the Hornet, very shrewd and very intelligent as he took the masked man to be, would understand. He might not like it, may even fight back-an action Tony respected. Even so, he had..._ways _of dealing with such unruliness. Namely Grom.

His brow suddenly furrowed with his next thought. Yes, the Hornet coming early did suit his purpose better...but _why_ he had come early? _Why_?

Running footsteps approached his door and a fist rapped on the wood.

"Yes?"

The door opened and the nervous security man appeared again. "Sir, he's waiting."

* * *

><p>After the gates had closed behind them, Britt realized how close he was to taking down, nigh single-handedly, the biggest source of crime the city had ever known. The exhilaration was almost enough to squash his growing apprehension. Almost. Kato parked the Beauty where the guards had motioned him to stop-just outside a large hanger positioned next to the main building of the compound. He got out first and opened the back passenger side door for Britt.<p>

They exchanged glances before Kato moved behind him to watch his back. Britt was approached by a black-shirted guard, his rifle slung over his shoulder. He sized up the two, lingering on Kato for a moment. He was no doubt recalling the stories he had heard about the Green Hornet's small but dangerous partner, before motioning for them to follow. He took them through a side door of the hanger building, where Matizello stored his large fleet of vehicles and motorbikes-including several armored vehicles. The centermost space was clear, however, and it was here that the guard told them to wait.

He left them but in his place, from the shadows, melted more guards, all armed, all watching him and Kato intently.

"I don't like being corralled." Kato muttered.

Britt half-raised a hand to steady him. "Neither do I, but there's no reason to start the fireworks early." He replied, watching the guards watch him...maybe even watching for their boss, wondering where he was. In fact, Britt was wondering the same thing.

Finally a door in the back of the warehouse opened and Tony Matizello entered, followed by the same guard that had just left.

"Mr. Hornet, a surprise but nevertheless a pleasure to see you again." Tony said, approaching him. He did not offer his hand, fully aware the only time the Hornet shook hands was to seal a deal. They had done that already.

"Hello, Matizello."

The man motioned toward Kato. "And your...accomplished partner. The same."

Kato remained silent and still. Tony shrugged and moved in a half-circle around the Hornet, a finger placed contemplatively on his lips.

"You know, Mr. Hornet, I'm glad you came early tonight. Most assuredly to get my final blessing, of course."

"Of course."

"You have it, Hornet. I see a very successful night in our future. But as I was saying, I'm glad you came early. It serves my plans very well."

He looked quickly to the Hornet for a reaction. Since the mask obscured the upper part of his face, he couldn't really tell if he had gotten one of out him. It was the Hornet's voice that told he had.

"Your _plans_, Matizello? What _plans_?"

"Now, easy, Hornet. Easy. Merely this: next to me, you are the most dangerous criminal in this city. You are to be respected and honored for that as such talent and skills comes few and far in between. I want to give you your due, Hornet, but your greatness is a double-edged sword. You are a threat to me and my success. I should eliminate you as I've done to all my other rivals. But, like I said, you are too valuable to lose. So..."

Tony stopped in front of him, a confident smile on his face. "...I've decided you're going to work for me, full-time. My new right hand man. Whatever you want, you will have...whatever you need, you will be supplied. You may keep any and all tools you already have, including that car of yours and..." His smile faltered as he looked to Kato. "...Your partner here, of course. With you at my side, Hornet...the opportunities are endless!"

He paused to let everything sink in. Again, what he saw of the Hornet's face let nothing on about how he felt. No tension, no anger, not even incredulity. Suddenly, he spoke, and yet again, it was his voice that gave a hint toward his feelings.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em-you think I'm just going to roll over and let you use me? You really think it's that easy?"

Tony's face fell, and then darkened. "Be reasonable, Hornet. You came here to my headquarters, on your own accord. I've given you my decision, and _here_, my word is final. Unless, you'd rather have me kill you right now?"

"And not get your payment? No."

"There are others who could get it. Refuse me now, Hornet, and we are finished."

The Green Hornet suddenly took a far more aggressive stance toward Tony, taking over the man's personal space and filling it. "Okay, Matizello, okay. You want to kill me? Well, you better make it quick, because the police are already en route. You think I'm a threat to you? You have no idea-I don't like competition, particularly the type that get too big for themselves too fast. It's done, Matizello. _You're _finished!"

Kato moved closer to Britt when he sensed the ring of guards closing in. He had counted: ten in the ring, one next to Matizello. Eleven in all, each heavily armed and him the only thing between Britt's vulnerable back and a bullet. Well, it could be worse...

* * *

><p>Tony refused to give any ground to the renegade although he clearly read the writing on the wall. If the Hornet was indeed telling the truth and not just posturing, if the police really were on the way, then yes, it was over. Temporarily. He had the best lawyers in the world on his side. What did the Hornet have besides every imaginable charge in the book hanging around his fool neck?<p>

All he had to do was make sure the Hornet stayed right where he was. Seeing that damned sidekick of his moving up, ready to fight, made his next decision quite easy. His eyes went to the guard standing beside him-their eyes met and Tony nodded. The guard responded by pressing the palm of his gloved hand against his thigh. In his palm, under the glove, sat the transponder remote for calling his bosses secret, deadly weapon: Grom.

"Okay, Hornet. If you say I'm finished, I'm finished. But not before you go down with me!"

His guards sprang in unison, the one beside him lunging for the Hornet. The others moved in around Kato, separating the two. Kato moved fluidly, letting each of his motions flow into the next. He downed the guards one at a time, either with several smoothly administered hits on his part or smartly thrown Hornet darts. Britt, however ungraceful as Kato was the opposite, had his man on the ground quite easily, struggling to rip the weapon from his hands.

Kato moved back through the decimated ring so he would have them coming towards him and still be able to have eyes on Britt. He winced as he watched the man kick at his knees and bring Britt down on top of him. He sincerely hoped the guard didn't have a knife hidden somewhere because the Hornet was ripe for one in the back.

Kato blocked one punch, threw several hits, then pulled his opponent past him and into the wall behind them. He spun around, knowing full well there would be a fist waiting to greet him. He put a blocker arm up, knocked it away and in turn, knocked the guard off-balance. Kato finished him off with a hop-kick to the face. He had lost Britt in those moments but when he caught sight of him again, Kato was relieved to see him on his feet and Matizello in his hands. The guard lay sprawled out a few feet away, probably the victim of the Hornet gun.

Well then...Kato grinned to himself. With his opponents either out cold or too dazed to move, finishing what they had come to do seemed nearly complete. He started toward Britt, intent on helping him handle Matizello. Suddenly, he stopped, his attention pulled over Matizello's head. There was something there in the darkness, more heavily pronounced-a shadow.

_The shadow was moving_. It looked big-abnormally big. _Gigantic proportions_. Kato felt a chill run down his spin.

This shadow was heading towards Britt.

He didn't need to think twice-he ran for his partner. For one fleeting second, he thought he would reach Britt before the shadow and tackle him to the ground. But it was only a fleeting second and then it was gone. Britt saw it too late as his hands fell away from the gangster and he backed up. His eyes grew wide under the mask as the shadow, now a flesh and blood beast, pulled back its massive fist.

Kato was airborne as Britt made a move to duck the impact. Time suddenly slowed to a crawl and he could hear the whoosh of air overhead as the fist came down. Then it was the sickening, earth-shattering sound of bone on bone, flesh on flesh and the crack of something breaking. Kato closed his eyes as Britt crumpled to the ground in a heap, his hat going in one direction, the Hornet gun the other.

Time cruelly spun itself back to normal and he landed hard, skidding to a halt at Britt's feet. He scrambled to stand over his downed partner, staring at the beast as it moved back into the shadows behind its boss. Matizello had a sick, twisted grin on his face as he stepped toward Kato.

"My my, it appears your boss doesn't have a very strong constitution after all."

Kato sneered, never thinking he could hate anything as much as he did Matizello right then. Britt was beneath him, he thought he saw his chest rising and falling quickly with each shallow breath-he hoped he wasn't wrong. Shallow breathing was better than none at all. Already he saw the Hornet mask was cracked, and blood snaked its way down from Britt's nose and mouth. He had to get him out.

Matizello fixed his mussed-up suit and cleared his throat. "I believe we're done here." He glanced over his shoulder.

"Kill them, Grom."

Just as soon as he had ordered his giant to finish the job, Matizello left, leaving his contingent of downed guards behind. The beast took to the orders dutifully and as he lumbered towards them again, Kato crouched and pulled the Hornet Sting free. He flicked his wrist and the Sting extended, its domed top flipping back. He aimed at the nearest vehicle and fired. The car, a little Triumph Spitfire, exploded amid groaning metal, spitting sparks and a shower of metal shards.

The giant stumbled forward then shrank back with a howl. Kato fired again, this time destroying the car nearest Grom. He fired the Sting several more times to drive him back. With Grom temporarily demobilized with fear, Kato knew he had bought some time.

Still crouched, he reach for Britt's overcoat and dug around the first pocket he found. He pulled his hand free and nestled in it was the remote controller for the Black Beauty. He pressed the red starter button and faintly heard the gentle rumbling of the engine outside. He moved his finger to the forward acceleration button and depressed it hard. Outside, tires bit dirt to propel the car. Grom no longer howled and with renewed courage, started forward again.

Kato's closed-mouth smile was grim. His finger moved to the rocket launcher button and pressed down. Seconds later, a rocket blew the hanger door and adjoining wall open. The Black Beauty sped in, its green headlights blazing. More howling and screams ensued.

Kato really liked his chances now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Scanlon sighed as he pulled up at the curb of the police station. He got out and slammed door, rebuttoning his suit coat as he went. He took the steps of the station heavily, his head down. He didn't like the foreboding feelings that kept popping up at the back of his mind. He knew something would go wrong-when and where he didn't know. As much as he hated to think it, if it all had to go south, he wanted it to do so when Britt and Kato were far away from the whole thing.<p>

He respected Britt, liked to think they were good friends, and appreciated the work he did-dangerous work that made him a wanted man. But if only they knew, if only the secret Scanlon kept in strict confidence could be shared. Then the police and everyone would know Britt wasn't a criminal but a hero, a law enforcement godsend. He and Kato did more good than the entire police force and his district attorney's office combined.

But that also meant Britt having to give up everything his father had carved out for him to nurture and cultivate. Once his secret was out, his life as he knew it, would be over. He and Kato would have to leave the country, to Europe or South America to start over. The thought of both leaving and taking the Green Hornet persona with them was not one to cherish.

Especially now with everything on the line and Scanlon in the dark on whether they were even still alive or not; if all _did _go according to plan, he'd be driving down there with a whole caravan of police in a few minutes to bring Tony Matizello in while the Green Hornet and his masked companion made a clean break.

He needed a sign _now_, however, not forty-five minutes from now. He pulled the station doors open and stepped into the cool interior, making his way toward the front desk. A secretary greeted him.

"Hello, Mr. Scanlon. What can I do for you?"

"Could you call the Chief for me? I should be expected."

"Yes, sir. One moment, please."

She picked up her desk phone and hit the button for the direct line to the Chief of Police's own secretary. Scanlon tapped his finger impatiently on the counter top. Suddenly, the right-temple piece of his glasses, where a receiver for the Green Hornet's call-signal was embedded, caught a high-pitched wail. He cringed and tore the glasses from his face. His finger hastily moved to cover the receiver but stopped short.

It wasn't the usual call-signal tone he received from Britt when he needed to talk but an insistent tri-tone pattern, repeated over and over. The emergency signal. Something _had _gone wrong.

He felt the color drain from his face as he covered the receiver with his finger and quickly put his glasses on again.

"Miss, forget it. Don't bother calling him. Tell him it was a mistake, that something's come up. I...I can't talk to him right now."

The secretary took the phone from her ear, confused, as Scanlon power-walked for the doors again. She spoke into the phone to excuse herself and then replaced it in its cradle with a shrug and a shake of her head. Outside, Scanlon raced down the stairs and around his car. He wrenched the door open and stepped in. He revved its engine and pulled away from the curb with a sharp, short protest from the tires. His only thought was to get to Britt's and fast.

* * *

><p>Scanlon pulled into the alleyway where the secret exit and entrance of the Black Beauty sat back in, and where he would enter the Beauty's hiding place. He climbed though the bordered up old warehouse for a discontinued candy breath mint company, and made his way to the hidden garage. Empty. Scanlon checked his watch again: ten minutes since the emergency signal. Another heavy sigh before he went to the workbench for something to lean on.<p>

Massaging his temples against an oncoming headache, his thoughts again moved to the worst possible scenario: Britt or Kato was dead-shot maybe, or stabbed or beaten to death...no. No, not Kato-the man was invincible but Britt? As much as Scanlon liked to think and sooth himself with, the man wasn't a god among insects- just an incredibly brave, intelligent, mortal man. It had to be Britt.

He was jolted away from those horrible thoughts by the rumble of a powerful engine. The tunnel just in front of him channeled the sound toward him; it did nothing but increase his anxiety. The backend of the Beauty appeared as Kato carefully backed it onto its platform. Scanlon pushed off the bench, watching as the engine was turned off. Kato exited and moved around to the back passenger seat, completely ignoring Scanlon's presence.

When the door was opened, the district attorney couldn't help himself and moved in to look. Kato was stooped, leaning in, pulling on something.

That something was Britt.

He stopped, his hands falling away from the body as he straightened. His eyes finally met Scanlon's.

"Help me."

* * *

><p>How he and Kato managed to get Britt from the garage to the study's couch, Scanlon would never know. He remembered a lot of grunting and heavy breathing from effort, all on his end; he'd definitely feel it in the morning. When they had finally laid Britt length-wise on the couch, Kato pulled a chair up and sat. He undid the top buttons of his uniform and ran a hand through his short black hair.<p>

Scanlon stood back from the couch, his hands on his hips as he attempted to regain his breath. He coughed and cleared his throat, then grabbed his tie knot and pulled it loose. He eyed the unconscious Britt, the battered side of his face turned away from him.

"What happened?"

Kato paused at the question, then leaned forward and began to gently pry the Hornet mask off. He didn't speak, just concentrated on Britt.

"Kato, I asked you what happened."

"I heard you. Later. Right now, I need you to call Ms. Case. She'll be at home by now. If you don't know her number, it's there on the desk . Tell her it's urgent she gets over here as quickly as possible, and nothing else. Then, I'm going to need you to help me get the Hornet costume off of him."

Scanlon nodded as he swallowed and ran a hand over his face. He went to the phone and picked it up. He found Britt's secretary's home number and dialed. He heard a crunch from the couch and turned. The Hornet mask lay in pieces in Kato's hands. Their eyes met and both saw the grim symbolism had not been missed. Kato put the pieces on the table and began to work on undoing the Hornet suit coat.

Scanlon turned away as the phone rang and was immediately answered; Casey had been waiting up.

"Britt?" She sounded so hopeful. Scanlon swallowed again. "No, Ms. Case, this is District Attorney Frank Scanlon. I'm here at Britt's and I...called because I need you to get over here as quickly as possible. It's...it's urgent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>Brilliant, dancing lights, mumbled voices, jumbled memories...Britt Reid knew something was wrong, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the reason. He'd tried to remember, or grasp a fleeting memory before it vanished again. He only received a sharp rebuke of pain. The faces he saw were ones he knew, but they were grossly distorted, almost caricatures. He heard crying, shouting, fighting but it was all in his mind.<p>

It only grew worse as the images behind his eyes took on an even more nightmarish tone...he was stuck, rooted in the spot. He knew that was wrong, he should be able to move. The shadows around him began to move , circling him as a predator would do its prey. They suddenly came together into one giant monster. Its eyes glowed red and its fangs dripped saliva. It roared at him and he couldn't even scream. Then, it drew back its fist and landed a hit that sent him sprawling... all the way back into consciousness.

His eyes flew open. At least one did, the other protested with a stabbing pain. He blink the one that did as it was told, slowly making sense of his blurred surroundings. Whatever he was laying on was comfortable, but he sure wasn't. In fact, as he became aware of the aches, he also became aware that not only was he home, in his study, but something sat over the left side of his face; the same side as the eye that wouldn't open. He brought a shaky hand up to feel it: cloth...with a rubber stopper at one end...felt cold. Hm. His hand moved down to his chest, where the ends of another, cool, damp cloth hung from around his neck.

More of his sense were coming back. He could hear now, through the ringing in both ears-although it was worse in his left-that there were others in the apartment. Male voices, one deeper than the other and unaccented. A female voice entered the conversation, but what they were saying, he couldn't tell. He tried to sit up but stopped the moment he felt the thing over his face begin to slide down.

He must have moaned then because the conversation in the other room stopped. From the kitchen came the owners of the voices. He blinked his working eye again and swallowed...no spit. The faces stopped moving side to side and settled where they belong. The woman was first...she was pretty, too. Real pretty. He struggled to put a name to the face. Carey...Callie...Casey. Casey, that was it. Casey!

The name came out like a raspy cough. His brow furrowed with consternation. She sat down on the edge of the couch with him and fixed the cool cloth around his neck.

"Welcome back." Her voice was as gentle and kind as her touch. He wanted to smile but was afraid of the pain the movement would cause. She looked over her shoulder to an older man with glasses and rumpled suit. He came closer, his hands coming out of his pants pockets.

"Hello, Britt. Good to have you back. You had us worried there for a bit."

Britt gave a short nod and decided a half-smile wouldn't hurt too much. He knew that voice-that deep, smoker's voice. The glasses, too. He furrowed his brow again, his mind slogging through the motions of further recollecting itself.

"Frank." Not so raspy now. " Frank Scanlon."

The man smiled, even more relieved. He moved to the side as the last person, a much smaller man, pulled up a chair to the couch and sat down. He, too, had a glint of relief in his eye. The right corner of his mouth came up in a half-smile.

"Hello, boss."

His mind leaped at that. Boss. Boss? Kato!

"Kato...hey." Suddenly, things weren't so foggy. He remembered now, these three faces jogging his mind into high-gear. Forgetting the pain in his face, the body aches, and the dizziness, Britt sat bolt straight up. The ice-filled bag slipped off his face and fell to the floor. The nightmare, the monster with the red eyes and dripping fangs...the hit...his mind was screaming that it wasn't so much of a nightmare as it was the truth!

Casey's hands were on his chest and Scanlon's on his shoulder as they tried to keep him on the couch. Their gentle reassurances soothed him and Britt suddenly didn't have the strength to fight them. Casey bent down and picked up the ice bag. She cradled it in her hands, trying not to avert her eyes from his face. Scanlon's face couldn't hide the pained expression but Kato did. Mild and calm as always, although the glint of relief had faded.

The way his face pounded and pulsated told him it was bad. He had only the right field of vision, the left field was totally black-his eye must be completely swollen shut.

"How bad is it?"

He winced again at the sound of his own voice. His friends looked between themselves. Casey went to the desk and grabbed her purse. She rummaged through it and pulled her compact free. Opening it, she handed it to Britt. He took it and held it up, the mirror catching an image that shocked him.

His right side was the tanned, healthy and handsome half he knew. The left side, however, was a swollen, black and blue, bruised mess. His eye was puffy and black, swollen to a slit. His nose wasn't busted but it didn't feel right, either and the whole left side of his mouth was also swollen and fat. He snapped the compact shut, and handed it back to Casey.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Britt looked to Scanlon. "No, not all of it."

Scanlon looked to Kato, who nodded and sat forward. Casey excused herself to go get more ice for the ice bag.

"Kato told us what happened after we'd gotten you settled. From the way he tells it, you're lucky to be alive."

Kato spoke softly, almost as if for Britt's benefit only.

"We had gone to Tony Matizello, the heir to the Matizello crime family, under the guise of finishing a job for him. Our visit was only to get his final okay. He had wanted to absorb you into his organization, rather than have you remain an outside risk. Of course, you said no.

"That's when everything started to happen at once-ten of his guards cut me off from you while you battled one of Matizello's personal guard to get to him. I...got them under control and saw you had Matizello. Suddenly from behind him, I saw a very big shadow moving towards you."

"Only it wasn't a shadow, was it?"

Kato shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

Britt squeezed his good eye shut, his bad eye again protesting. He saw flashes of memory trying to come together. Stilted and jumbled but he saw the otherworldly creature bearing down on him. The punch jolted him back once more.

Kato was speaking again. "I saw the giant before you did. I started running toward you, figuring I could tackle you before it got too close. For something so big, it moved very quickly. I was actually airborne when it hit you."

"I remember the fist coming down and trying to get out of the way."

Casey had come back with a refreshed ice bag and cloth. She also brought a glass of water and handed it to Britt. She took the old cloth from around his neck and replaced it with the new one. He took the glass in one hand and the ice bag in the other. The water felt wonderful going down his throat even when he coughed and choked from taking one gulp too fast. He sat forward to put the glass down, still clearing his throat. Casey helped to ease him back on the couch and he brought the ice bag gently down on his face.

She sat down on the edge of the couch and Kato began again. "I heard it hit, Boss," he shook his head, "Not a sound I want to hear again. You went down and your hat and gun went every which way. Had you not tried to get away..."

Kato shrugged but Britt understood. "Yeah."

"I stood over you while Matizello ordered his giant to finish the job. After that, he left. I knew I had to get us out of there, you especially. I grabbed the Hornet Sting from your jacket and started firing it to back the thing up. When I thought I had gotten enough time, I pulled the Black Beauty's remote control out of your pocket. I used the rockets to blow a hole in the wall and bring the Beauty in. That giant didn't know what to do after I managed to get you in the backseat-I grabbed the Hornet gun but not your hat, it was too far away. "

Scanlon took off his glass and used the edge of his suit coat to clean them. "After Kato had gotten you out of there, he used the emergency signal to call me here." His forehead wrinkled as he narrowed his gaze. "I thought the worst, Britt. I really did. When Kato pulled in to the garage and I saw you laid out in the backseat..." He shook his head.

Britt nodded and shifted the icebag on his face. "That's another one I owe you, Kato."

The valet grinned and dropped his chin. "You don't owe me anything, boss. But the next time I ask to go first..."

"You can go right ahead."

Kato stood and asked if anybody was hungry. Casey and Scanlon said yes and he excused himself to the kitchen to fix a few things. Britt found it increasingly uncomfortable to keep holding the ice bag over his face and tossed it on the table with a scowl.

He caught Casey staring at him...so far she had been pretty quiet.

"That bad, huh?"

She dropped her eyes from him and Scanlon cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, get some coffee going for Kato."

He left to the kitchen and the two sat in silence. Casey's hand went to table. From behind and underneath the ice bag, she pulled the pieces of the Hornet mask free. She handed them to Britt. He took them and fumbled with the pieces as he tried to put them together again. He couldn't so he just held them and stared, almost in awe.

"Yes, Britt. It's bad." Her voice was quiet. "When Mr. Scanlon called me and told me it was urgent I get over here...I didn't know what to think. I didn't _want_ to think what it could be. When I got here and saw you all battered and bruised and unconscious...You scared me, Britt. You really scared me.

"When you were shot and I saw you come in that morning, I was scared. I didn't know what you were doing, or thinking, or had planned but when I saw Kato appear and 'shoot' you like that... It hurt to see _you _hurt but at least I knew you'd get the help you needed. But this time?"

She shook her head adamantly. "You didn't know what you were doing. Or maybe you did but didn't care enough to worry about yourself. _That's _the scary part."

"But it's not about me."

"No? What happens when the Green Hornet goes down? You go down with him and whatever good you could have done with you. And what about the people who care about you and the work you do? Sometimes, especially times like this, I'm glad Mike doesn't know the truth. You saved him a world of hurt when you chose me over him to hold your secret. I don't hate you for it. I just hate how much it costs."

Casey stood, smoothing her skirt. Her eyes were wet but no tears fell.

"Casey?"

She looked to him. Her heart still leaped to be so close to him, beaten or not.

" I'm sorry for everything I've put you and the other two through. I guess I'm the kind of person that has to learn some things the hard way. I'm glad you came, though." He smiled. "You're what every man wants to wake up to."

She returned his smile but frowned when she saw him swing his legs over the edge, preparing to stand.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"I want to get up."

That brought Scanlon from the kitchen, a tray-full of coffee in-hand. "Ohhh no you don't!" He set the coffee on the table and stood in front of Britt.

"Kato told us under no circumstances should you get up and move around without assistance.

"But I have to go the bathroom! I think I can handle that."

"Britt..." Frank sighed and called Kato. He quickly appeared. Britt was already pushing himself up and stood uneasily. Suddenly, the room began to spin and his legs weren't so ready to move anymore. He started to teeter and heard a gasp from Casey. Hands grabbed his arms and eased him down again. Kato sat down in the closest chair while Scanlon moved back next to Casey.

"Are you dizzy?"

Britt swallowed against the bile rising in his throat. "Yeah. Feel sick, too."

Kato nodded, concerned. "Headache?"

Britt ran a hand over his forehead. "A small one, nagging but not bad."

"Not yet. Do the lights bother you?"

Britt squinted his good eye. "Not really. I got a ringing in my ears, though. It's really annoying."

Kato sat back then stood up. Britt followed him with his eye.

"Well, Kato?"

"It's a concussion, for sure. A bad one, too. Do you need to get up?"

"Yeah...yeah. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

Kato and Scanlon moved to either side of him and on three, pulled him up by the armpits. Britt tried to keep his weight off the two men and stay steady on his feet by himself.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, Frank. I think I got it..."

Scanlon moved away from his side and followed behind them as Kato led Britt to the wall for support. Britt reached for the wall with his left hand and Kato backed out. He stood outside the bathroom door, just in case Britt needed help. The district attorney forced a breath out through his nose and grabbed one of the mugs of coffee from the table.

"The last time he got hurt, I felt bad because I had put him on the case. Now, I just feel bad, period."

"Well, isn't there something we can do for him? Kato, you said it's probably a severe concussion. That means he needs a doctor!"

"Yes, Ms. Case. He should see a doctor or even go to the hospital. Such concussions can be very dangerous."

"Then it's settled."

"That, what? Britt Reid, wealthy playboy and owner/publisher of the Daily Sentinel is admitted to the hospital with a severe concussion and badly beaten half of face? What excuse could we possibly come up with that anyone would believe-he tripped, drunk, over something and face-planted during a wild party?"

"No, but..."

"I don't know about that, Mr. Scanlon. Mr. Britt has been to some pretty crazy parties!"

"I heard that, Kato!" The bathroom door opened and Britt leaned on the door frame. His forehead and tips of hair glistened from splashing water on his face.

"Britt, really. You need a doctor."

"Why, Casey? And how? I'm afraid there's no way to fake this, and Frank's right. There's no excuse I could give that anyone would believe. Besides, Kato's had plenty of concussions himself. Right, Kato?"

He nodded.

"So he knows what to do and how to take care of somebody with one. Besides, I like it here-_here_, nobody asks questions because they already know the answers. You don't get that in a hospital, believe me."

Britt shoved off the doorframe and went against the wall. He moved along it until he pushed off again and moved toward the couch. Scanlon helped when he wobbled a bit too much. Kato had gone back to the kitchen and came back with a tray full of toast and sausage and scrambled eggs. He gave Britt another glass of water and a plate of toast.

Casey and Scanlon took their plates and coffee and sat down around the small study table. Britt turned his head stiffly and looked outside. He turned back, trying to find a clock.

"What...what time is it, anyway?"

Scanlon checked his watch. "7 am. Why do you think Kato got breakfast?"

"Seven' o'clock? That can't be right. How long was I out?"

"We went to Matizello's around ten last night. It was probably around ten-thirty that you were knocked out. You've been out since then."

"Eight and a half hours...wow. ...Frank, you and Casey haven't been here the entire time?"

"Of course. That's why Kato called us in the first place. He needed more help watching you than he could give."

Britt grunted, albeit thoughtfully, and took a sip of water and a tentative bite of toast. He swallowed with a grimace and set the plate next to him. The others ate in silence until Casey helped Kato clear the table. Britt waved her off when she went to take his toast. She nodded and went with Kato to the kitchen. Scanlon sat forward in his chair and watched Britt shake his head as if to clear it. He gave his left ear a measured smack.

"Still ringing?"

Britt stopped and looked up. He laughed softly. "Yeah, still ringing. Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming."

"There's no need to thank me. It was a good thing Kato called when he did, though. I was just about to get the police together and head on down there . You should have seen me run out of the police headquarters-not subtle _at all_."

Britt laughed. Scanlon chuckled too, as he stood. "I'm glad to see you up and...sort of walking. But I got to go...get home , change and shower. I'll go down to the office and see what other surprises Matizello might have masterminded overnight."

He noticed Britt's good half droop at the mention of the gangster.

"It's not over yet, Britt. You'll get him, I know you will. Once you've set your sights on a criminal, he's yours. It just might take a while."

"That kind of time doesn't exist when it's Matizello we're talking about."

"And the shape you're in _can't _exist when it's him we're talking about, either. Wait, Britt. Wait."

"Mr. Scanlon, you're leaving now?"

Casey came from the kitchen and gathered her things.

"Yes, Ms. Case."

"So am I."

She stopped by Britt and touched his shoulder. "Glad to have you back with us, Britt. I'll be back later...AFTER I've handled Mike Axford and whatever else the office needs."

Britt groaned. "Oh, yeah. Mike. What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Maybe that you have some raging stomach bug or the flu. Something that will keep him away from here."

"He's not going to like that."

"No, but he's going to have to."

They said their goodbyes and Kato took the ice bag and the remnants of the Hornet Mask away. Britt watched him walk toward the kitchen again, which reminded him of his hardly-touched toast. He grabbed the plate and stood with what he thought was reasonable caution. He took a step forward and waited for the effects. So far so good. He took a breath and let it out.

_Okay, this is good. I can do this._

"Kato! I have my toast. I didn't eat it."

Kato's voice came back to him.

"Okay. I'll come and get it. Don't move!"

_Don't move...I'm not totally disabled!_

Britt took another step, then another. It was the fourth step that made the room spin and his legs weakened. The ringing in his ears became a buzzing and blackness encroached on his remaining field of vision. He stopped, realizing it was too late to turn back and collapse on the couch.

He managed one, weak call of Kato's name before the plate fell from his hand and him down with it. The last thing he saw before going under was Kato running towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

><p>At eight in the morning on any given weekday and most certainly on the weekend, one would find the city's elite dining on an extravagant breakfast at the renowned City Club. Some had their own tables or rooms in the back. Most, however, flitted from one table to another in each of its two dining halls, mingling among their monied equals.<p>

This morning was no different-the social elite were out in full, glamorized, force. However, a certain pall had fallen over it. Not a dark pall, no. More electrifying...the elite had within in their midst a wolf in sheep's clothing. He was dashing, devilish. Quick to a joke and faster with well-practiced sneer and a glare.

Tony Matizello could play each and every one of them like a fiddle. He was born to it and those around him knew it. The women liked him for his edge and the men respected him for the same reason. But they weren't fooling anybody, least of all Matizello. He knew full well the real reason-he was the son of Carmine Matizello, Don of the Matizello crime family.

He let them believe he had no connection to his father's enterprise; that he had relinquished any role, future or present, in its operations. The knowledge of who and what his father was, was more than enough-that was fine by him. Let them believe that...because his father wasn't a young man anymore.

In fact, he was pushing seventy...sooner or later he'd get the call that his father was dying. It would be the same call that would bring him home a successful businessman, and have him leave the king. They didn't know he was his father's named Underboss.

He tried imagining the looks on the faces of the rich and cultured he sat with today, when they found they had been socializing with a man whose hands dipped knowingly and gladly into pockets full of blood money. Would they be shocked and horrified? He hoped so-the thought fueled the smug smile he kept on his face.

Surrounding him at his private City Club table, were his chosen group of confidantes. On his right, he had Joey "Dice" Polograzo, his boyhood friend and first partner in crime. He had willingly and happily followed Matizello when the man had decided to leave his father and start his own empire. On his left, was Jimmy Carlos, another boyhood friend.

Next to Dice, sat Ricky "Tango" Samoza. Matizello had met him in college, partied hard with him. Then gave him the needed cash to start his own business, only to buy him out as the first acquisition of younger Matizello's empire. Beside Carlos, was the final member of the group, the opposite type for a gangster and a friend to one.

Al Cozzario was a small, pinched-face accounting major that had graduated with Matizello and Samoza. Good with money and even better at hiding it, Matizello had quickly brought him into the fold.

Today was a day of celebration. He wouldn't even let the night's events mar it-the Green Hornet, whether he was dead or alive (although he thought Grom had done a fair job. It wasn't his best and he had been punished.), wouldn't be a factor any longer.

It disappointed him to know the Hornet wouldn't be joining them but also a relief he wouldn't be stopping them either. After handling the Hornet, he had sent a courier to collect the needed payment and finish the deal.

Tony was now $5 million dollars and a whole operation richer. He raised his mimosa glass for a toast; the others followed suit.

"A Toast to our success, gentlemen. May it continue to blossom and grow."

His friends heartily agreed and clanked their glasses together. When they finished, Matizello motioned their private server over and had him refill their mimosas.

"So", Dice began, "You've done it, huh Tony? You got this city right in yer hands."

"Yeah, no thanks to the stupid Green Hornet character!" Carlos said, sipping his drink. "Honestly, that Grom or whatever his name is, should have just finished him from the get-go. Woulda saved you a load of trouble, Tony."

Matizello smiled and took a drink. "I'm not too concerned about him, boys. One meeting with Grom is usually enough for people to get the message. Although, I wouldn't bash him too much. He was going to be part of our little organization had he cooperated."

Samoza snorted and half-raised his glass. "I'll toast to the fact he DIDN'T, and that two-bit crook ISN'T with us!"

The others cheered and toasted but Tony remained silent. His friends noticed and cleared their throats apologetically.

"You know, boys, I've been thinking. I've got this city as mine, have everything it can offer. Maybe...maybe it's time to go home."

"Go home?" Dice exclaimed. "No, Tony. Not yet. Wait til you're called home. You go now and you never get out until your old man IS dead."

Matizello stared at him, toying with his glass. He abruptly broke eye contact and took another drink.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. Al?"

Cozzario jumped at the sound of his name. "Yes, Tony?"

"How much do I have now?"

"At...at last count, which was this morning, I believe you had over $ 50 million."

The others let out low whistles of amazement. Tony, however, just nodded.

"And my father?"

They all looked at him sharply. Cozzario swallowed and downed his drink. "Erm...I...I don't know, Tony. Far more than you do, I'd say. For the exact amount, I'd have to get in touch with his bookkeepers."

Matizello nodded again, calmly finished his drink and called the server over for more. His friends exchanged looks. Indeed, the wheels were spinning and they knew it. When the man set his mind on something, it was good as done. They'd follow along, of course, but that look in his eye, that dangerous, conniving glint. Somebody was as good as dead-just wait and see.

* * *

><p>Casey had hoped she could get to her office in peace, but what had she been thinking? Mike Axford was on her heels, flapping his arms and bellowing, the minute she stepped off the elevator.<p>

"Casey! Thank God! Where the devil have you been? I've been calling you for hours!"

"Hello, Mike. Sorry I'm late."

"Late? I had you dead somewhere! Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Oh, Mike, stop it. I didn't answer it because I wasn't home."

"...Huh?"

Casey sighed and closed her office door. She looked quickly to Britt's office, just a doorway away from hers. Axford stared impatiently at her.

"Well?"

"Mike...I've been at Mr. Reid's, that's why."

His expression after hearing that was priceless: pure shock and dismay.

Casey felt the color rise in her cheeks. "No, Mike! Not...not...! Ohhhhh...Mr. Reid is sick. He has some kind of stomach bug, or the flu or something. Kato's watching over him but I went over there because Mr. Reid wanted to see me. He told me he didn't want anyone else exposed to whatever he's got _. So _he only wants ME to go over and give him whatever paperwork or news he's missed. That's all!"

Axford's face fell and his arms dropped to his side. "Sick? Oh. Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry...only you he said? I can't see him?"

Casey shook her head. "No, Mike. No use all of us getting sick. Don't worry, I'll take anything you want to say or give over to him. It's for the best."

The Irishman was truly disheartened as his shoulders slumped and his eyes went to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mike. He'll get better, soon."

_I hope…._

"Yeah, yeah….he's strong. Sorry, Casey. I'll be seeing you."

He took the long, sad walk back to his desk and sat heavily in his chair. He didn't move until the City Editor's assistant came over and whispered something in his ear. His face lit up considerably and he stood quickly, grabbing his coat from the chair back. He asked the assistant a question, or a confirmation. After he got his answer, Mike rushed toward the elevators and disappeared. Casey sighed again and took her place behind the desk, ready to dig into the piles of paper that had been left on her desk since yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

><p>The breakfast crowd was beginning to clear but Tony Matizello would sit awhile longer. He would let the crowd pass by his back table. They would nod or say hello. Some of the ladies might even brush up against him and coo in his ear about how much they missed him.<p>

He would be polite, cordial…put on whatever face he needed to fool them. He smiled and winked at whichever woman caught his eye and nodded to the men. He enjoyed this mingling, the show they put on for him and vice versa.

His men flanked him, imposing but not intimidating. Least of all Cozzario, whom found he liked standing behind the others the best. The maitre de approached with a phone in-hand. He bowed apologetically and informed Matizello he had a call waiting.

Dice immediately answered it for him and spoke in low tones. It was obviously from Matizello's headquarters as he recognized the name of his head security man. Dice covered the phone with his palm and turned to Matizello. Tony noticed a tinge of scarlet on the man's ear tips. Whatever he heard had spooked him.

"Tony, it's headquarters. They're saying they just got a message from your old man's people- his plane is going to be landing at the airport in less than an hour!"

Matizello's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed; a finger tapped his empty glass.

"Did they say why?"

Dice turned away again and uncovered the phone. After he asked the question, he nodded and turned to Matizello.

"No, Tony. Just said when his plane is landing and to be there to meet him."

He waited for his boss to respond, but Tony merely stood and tossed his napkin on his plate. Dice spoke quietly in to the phone and hung up. The maitre de appeared immediately to take it away.

"Well, Tony? What are you going to do?"

He turned to Samoza.

"What do you mean? I'm going to meet my father's plane, of course."

* * *

><p>"I got it! Casey, I got it!"<p>

Mike Axford stormed into the office, eyes gleaming as he triumphantly shoved the evening edition of the Sentinel under Casey's nose. She took it and read, her eyes growing wide. Not because of the writing, but for the content.

Axford, however, took it as much. "Why Casey! You act surprised. Didn't think I could write a beauty like that, didja?"

"Well, Mike…it…it's a very nice story. You did a wonderful job…but is this one hundred percent accurate?"

Axford drew himself up indignantly. "Of course it is! Mike Axford does NOT lie or make up stuff. Never!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just…a little shocking. Those two together might spell some very big trouble."

"You're not kidding! Why, I remember when Carmine Matizello started his dirty operations…had this city in a fit. Reid's father did the prettiest campaign ya ever did see against him. Heehee! Yes, indeed. Too bad Reid's laid up…I think he'd be doing the same thing right now, if he could."

Casey swallowed and looked down at the story again. She then glanced at her watch.

"I'd best be going. I want to get over to Mr. Reid's before dinner time. I'll make sure he sees this, Mike. Anything else you want me to give or say to him for you?"

"Mmm no, no. Just my best regards, and that I hope he feels better."

"Alright. See you later, Mike."

"Bye Casey."

After he had gone, she once again picked up the paper and stared hard at the photo of father and son, Tony and Carmine Matizello, shaking hands as they stood on the tarmac. The headline read: _Crime Family Reunion. _

Yes, Britt Reid would definitely want to see this….

* * *

><p>Kato answered the door on the second ring. Casey was taken aback at the man's tired appearance as she stepped in; she always took him for the unwavering type.<p>

"Hello, Kato." Her voice automatically dropped to a whisper. "How is he?"

Kato closed the door and stepped back, hands folded in front of him. "Not good."

Casey's heart fluttered. "Not good? What do you mean? He's worse?"

Kato nodded sadly. "He fell. Right after you and Mr. Scanlon left."

"_He fell?"_

"Yes. He tried to walk unassisted…got three, four steps from the couch and collapsed. I got him back to lying down as quickly as I could. He came to about an hour later…his headache is much worse, the ringing is now a buzzing in his ears and he has double vision out of his good eye."

Casey closed her eyes and squeezed the edge of the folded-up newspaper under her arm. She nodded silently and followed Kato to the study. Britt was again laid out on the couch, a new ice bag and an old newspaper over his face.

"He's been trying to sleep, but the lights bothered him so much I ended up putting the newspaper over him to help block them."

"How did you convince him to keep ice on the bruising?"

Kato shrugged and gave her one of his half-smiles. "Since he was complaining about how annoying double vision is with only one good eye…I told him he could have it in both if he put ice on his bad one. It's still better. He agreed, of course."

She smiled and looked to Britt again, his chest gently rising with each breath. She looked back to Kato and saw the man trying to stifle a yawn. It suddenly occurred to her how this single event had caused a series of first for her, and probably Scanlon: they had finally seen Kato tired and stressed.

"Kato, you've been up with him since this happened. _You _need rest. I'll sit with him."

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Isn't there _something _in kung fu that _commands _its students to take care of their bodies?

Kato paused at that, but a grin spread across his face.

"Okay. You win. Wake me if you or he need anything."

Kato disappeared into the bedroom and Casey waited until she saw the light go off to put her purse on the table and pull up a chair to sit by Britt. She shifted until she got comfortable, very tempted to just kick off her shoes.

There was a quiet moan from the couch and the paper moved. A hand came up to push the paper away. She saw Britt blink…grimace?…at her.

"Hello."

He blinked again and pulled the paper off completely. His good eye was nearly shut against the light as he sat up, catching the ice bag as it slipped down his face.

"Hey Casey. When, uh, when did you get here?"

"Just now. I haven't been watching you _snore _long, if you're worried."

Britt actually smiled at that and sat up further. "Where's…Kato? Where is he?"

"In bed, sleeping. He's exhausted from worrying about you."

"Oh…yeah. Heh. I told him he shouldn't worry about me."

"But you give him good reason to."

"I guess you're right about that."

Casey kept the folded newspaper in her lap, not ready to give it to him just yet.

"Are you hungry at all? I could fix you something."

Britt made a face…not too much of one, just as much as the bruises let him. "No. I'm definitely _not _hungry."

"Not even for soup?"

"No."

"Um…Kato…Kato told me you fell after Scanlon and I left earlier."

Britt stopped the measured smacking of his ears to look up at her, surprised and a little confused.

"When was that?"

Her heart dropped. "Britt, you _do _remember Scanlon and I being here, this morning, right?"

"I… think…so. I remember you and Frank being here, telling me what happened, but…."

"Not having breakfast? Not falling?"

He shook his head. "Did I really fall?"

Casey dug her nails in to her palms. _Kato didn't mention this! Not new memory loss!_

"Do you remember waking up after you fell, seeing Kato or anything?" She was glad at how steady and clear her voice sounded. It was her great outer control coming to the rescue.

He tried hard to recall any such memories, his brow noticeably furrowed with effort.

"I don't know…I can kind of see Kato. He looks worried, but I couldn't tell you when or why. I'm sorry, Casey. This is really bad, isn't it?"

She bit her lip. "You have a head injury, Britt. It's to be expected. I just wish we could take you to the hospital…."

"No thanks. I hate hospitals."

"Everybody was nice to you when you were shot."

"Yeah, but the beds weren't!"

She laughed and the paper crinkled in her lap. Britt pointed to it.

"Is that the late edition? I never got to see the morning…or I don't _remember _seeing it."

Casey looked down and unfolded the paper to stare one last time at the headline news.

"Yes. I thought you would want to see it. Oh and Mike sends his regards. He wishes you would get better and get back to the Sentinel."

Britt smiled and nodded as he took the paper to flick it open. His immediate comprehension of the story was evident by the hunching of his shoulders and a narrowing of his good eye. There was no defeatism in his attitude, just a bitter anger.

The paper crumpled in his hands and he tossed it beside him to run a hand through his short hair. Casey watched him mentally beat himself up. She wanted to help, but didn't know what to say or how to say it. How could she say she was sorry? She hadn't been sucker-punched-he had and Britt was nobody's fool. She finally managed to say something that sounded as conciliatory as she could hope for.

"…Mike ran out as soon as he got word Carmine Matizello would be landing to meet his son. I didn't know what had happened until Mike came back all proud of himself. I knew I had to show this to you."

Britt leaned back on his pillow and rubbed his forehead, trying to lessen the pain that pounded away at his skull. His surroundings were twofold now. It only made his headache worse trying to look at the 'real' version of what he was seeing. Casey's chair and her sitting in it kept moving side to-side, twins in every detail, except the second was fuzzier.

His memory was a jumbled mess; he'd only just make sense of one thing and then bombarded with garble the next. His head pounded, his vision doubled, a perpetual humming stuck in his ears …and the present and future heads of the Matizello family were practically sitting under his nose, making who knows what kinds of plans. Imagine Tony Matizello the new boss of the main Matizello crime syndicate and all the while sitting on top of his own. Combine those two and he would indeed be the new king of crime.

He shivered at the thought-let it go that far and the Green Hornet would have one tough time fighting back.

"Britt, are you alright? You just shivered. Want a blanket?"

He brought his head up but not slowly enough. The room spun a bit before settling. He swallowed and breathed deeply to keep the returning nausea at bay.

"I'm alright. No blanket, I'm not cold. Just…angry at myself."

"It's not your fault. You tried. You'll get him."

He grabbed the paper and shook it in his fist. "They're planning something right under my nose and….!" He realized how loud his voice had gotten and dropped it, along with his eyes.

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just _hate _feeling helpless. I hated it when I felt helpless to save my father, I hated it when I was cooped up in that hospital bed while Mike almost got himself killed. And I hate it now.

"That's why I made the Green Hornet up in the first place. As Britt Reid I could campaign against these crooks in the paper so the public could get a fair shake at what was happening in their town. As the Green Hornet…I could take real action against them-no restrictions, no rules. One criminal against another. It works, Casey. I like doing what I do. Wish I didn't, but I have to so I do."

"And you end up paying for it."

He shrugged. "At least it's me and not some innocent stuck in the middle."

Casey ducked her head and bit her lip. _Now why am I crying! Stop crying!_

She had never heard Britt talk like this but it did something to her to hear it. Did it make her love him more? Yes, but it also made her realize how afraid she was. Afraid that his same noble, strident attitude, his "better me than them" philosophy would be the death of him. She wished the Green Hornet didn't have to exist either; that the secret she carried carefully in her needn't be. She was glad he was there, though- a beacon of hope Britt had never meant him to be but one nonetheless.

"Casey? Are _you_ alright?"

She quickly knuckled away the stray tears and brought her head back up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just, um, never heard you talk like that."

"Never had to. Kato understood automatically and Scanlon never really needed to hear it. It just _was_…between us."

His laugh was hollow. "I guess this go-around is one of firsts. I think I remember Kato telling me how taken aback you and Frank were when you saw him tired and stressed. _I'm _actually beaten for the first time in a long time. Who would have thought…."

"You're not beaten."

"No? What do you call this?" He gestured at his face.

Casey folded her arms loosely across her chest. "You know what I mean."

Britt grabbed the paper again and folded it neatly, leaving it on the table. The bedroom light turned on and moments later, a clearly refreshed Kato, showered and newly uniformed, appeared.

"Hey, Kato. Did you sleep well?" Casey asked as she stood.

"Very well. Thank you."

Britt leaned back, massaging his temples. "Hello, Kato."

"How are you feeling?"

Britt stopped his massage and cracked his good eye lid. "Is that a trick question?"

Kato grinned. "Take that as a no. I'll fix dinner."

"I don't want anything."

"Britt, you have to eat!"

"Casey…." He blew a breath out of his nose. "If I don't feel well, I'm not going to eat. Okay?"

She scowled at him, more in concern than anger. "It's a wonder anybody at that hospital put up with you!"

"Why? I'm a good little patient." He said far too innocently.

The tone sounded again. Kato immediately went to the bookcase and pulled the proper books down. The fireplace ascended to allow for the lift to deposit its passenger before disappearing behind the fireplace.

Scanlon wore a different suit and tie, but maintained the same tired, rumpled look. He nodded to Kato and Casey, who nodded and muttered a hello back.

Britt stretched his legs out on the couch, his feet over the edge. "Hey Frank. What goes on in the world outside?"

The District Attorney wordlessly held up the Sentinel's late edition and arched an eyebrow. Britt nodded sullenly and pointed to the table at his edition.

"I saw it, don't worry."

"There's the answer to your question: Matizello crime family, all day, all night for…however long the father stays. Oh brother, I know my day couldn't compare to yours. I know that, but if I get one more call fielded my way about what _I'm _doing to stop these glorified thugs from ruining our city, I'll…."

His voice trailed off as he found a chair to sink into. "All day, Britt, all day I've been trying to figure out different ways of keeping Carmine Matizello here indefinitely. Some charge, _any charge_. I can't-not a one."

"That's how they operate, Frank. Squeaky clean on the surface." Britt sighed heavily and tilted his head back, again massaging away at the pounding pain. "I had an in…I _had _Tony Matizello. Right there, in my palm-I could walk right in on him and not one person would have batted an eye. And you know, Frank, that-."

"-That Tony Matizello is a stone's throw away from his father." Scanlon finished for him. "Yes, I know, Britt. Unfortunately, I really can't do much until they _do _slip up. I don't see that happening."

Britt suddenly halted his massage and sat up so fast all three went to grab and steady him if need be.

He waved them off hurriedly, renewed excitement in his face and motions.

"Look, so I had an in with Matizello before all…this…happened. He thinks now that I've had a taste of his secret weapon, I've run away with my tail between my legs for good. Right?"

His friends all gave some sign of agreement, however hesitant it might be.

"So, what if I suddenly showed up again, seemly untarnished and ready to fight? The element of surprise is mine-and that's the Green Hornet's favorite tool of the trade."

They all stared at him, unblinking. Casey spoke first.

"Britt…what you said is probably true, but you couldn't possibly…!"

"You remember what I said, Britt: the state you're in _can't _exist when it's Tony Matizello we're talking about. And most definitely not when it's both father and son!"

Britt gently screwed up his face. "…You said that? When?"

Scanlon blanched and shot a look to Kato and Casey. Kato looked equally surprised and concerned. Casey returned the DA a look that said: _Explain Later. _

Britt shook off Scanlon's comment and turned to Kato. "What do you think? Can we do it?"

The other two's eyes went to Kato's face. To their knowledge and memory, Britt had never asked Kato what they could and couldn't do-they just did it.

Kato shifted on his feet before he spoke. "It will be dangerous. I will be taking the lead and I won't let you say no."

Britt nodded. "Agreed."

"If I feel as though the risk has become too great for you, I will pull you out- whether you like it or not."

Britt hesitated but agreed to that as well.

"We will also have to figure out a way to…demobilize the giant-the Hornet Sting had a well enough effect on him. "

He paused to look his boss in the eye. "Yes, the Green Hornet and his partner will have the element of surprise and they will use it."

Britt leaned back again, a triumphant gleam in his eye. He didn't see the shared uneasiness of his other two friends. With a sigh, he glanced to his valet.

"Hey, how about that dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

><p>Tony watched his father pour a new drink. He gently swirled his own brandy snifter before taking a long whiff and sip. His father's plane had landed that morning, forcing Tony to take up the mantle of the loving, prodigal son. They had met on the tarmac and shook hands amid the flash of cameras and shouting of questions from the city's reporters.<p>

His father had seemed genuinely pleased to see his son, while Tony flawlessly maintained his best smile. Later in the afternoon, they had gone to lunch and then the country club for a round of golf. Again, Tony played his part well. Not only for his father but for those around them. Appearances count for something.

Then, just two hours ago, they had had dinner at the City Club. The meal had elicited Tony's best performance yet as the other patrons sauntered past, throwing half-hearted sentiments and false praises and flattery. His father remained impressed by his estranged son's apparent success.

Now, instead of going back to headquarters, Tony had brought his father and entourage to his penthouse. They now sat in the library, where the two passed around fine cigars and even better liquor for an 'after-dinner discussion'. So far, they had only accomplished the meaningless small talk of a father and son separated for years. Tony was beginning to tire from it but whatever his father had to say, he'd say it when he was good and ready.

Carmine Matizello sighed contently, taking a long puff on his cigar. He blew the smoke out lazily, savoring the taste.

"Excellent."

He glanced up at his son. "Excellence-in everything you do and have, Tony. Everyday, I read in the papers that my boy has once again acquired a new business, new partners, new wealth. You have done much for the family name. I could not be prouder."

"Thank you, Papa." Tony kept his voice low and even. " I am glad I please you."

"Just today, I read in my local paper, that you now have control of the…boxing operations in this city?"

"Yes. It was a long negotiation but I finally wrangled a deal. I could not be happier."

His father chuckled. "Yes, I can see that. The people we met today, they all seemed to appreciate you and your success-and you enjoyed them for it. I always say that a man is truly successful when the people around him respect and honor his good fortunes."

Tony gripped his glass, his mouth twitching with effort in keeping a tight smile on his face.

"Yes. I remember. But Papa, my success, I fear is…all very relative. My name is what they respect. Not my own ventures. "

His father waved the comment off. "Nonsense-your name is only an enhancement; an inherent privilege. You have taken everything this city has to offer for yourself. _I _would respect you for that."

Tony stood to refill his snifter, turning his back to his father. The old man took another long pull on his cigar, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Of course…", He began, "The papers haven't failed in mentioning that…Green Hornet character."

Tony smirked at the disdain in his father's voice. "Not a problem, Papa-merely a masked man trying to be more than he is. He's not an issue."

"His presence is enough-a threat to you. They call him the greatest criminal mastermind this city has ever seen. Now, Tony…when they call him _that-_you should have taken care of him before this, _before _he becomes a threat. Your inattentiveness has disappointed me, but…." His father shrugged. "If you say he is not a problem…."

Tony put the glass stop back on the brandy bottle a little too sharply as he turned to face his father. "_ Yes, _Papa-I say he is _not _a problem."

Carmine Matizello stared at his son then broke eye contact with a drink. "Well then. That seems to settle things."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony inwardly loathed the condescending tone. " You have everything this city has to offer, the only man who could possibly be a threat does not have you concerned, and your status and wealth have brought you all the success, honor and respect that you could hope for. Now…with all that said and done, I believe you should return home with me. It's time you took your place beside me as my successor."

There it was-the call home. He had wished for it, waited for it-yet it wasn't what he expected. His father looked to be in good shape-silver-haired, tanned and craggy face, the age spots on his gnarled hands and knuckles, a bit of a shuffle in his walk, a noticeable decline in his eyesight and slight hearing loss. He was old but not dying.

If he went home now, he'd have to wait, stuck, away from his business here-long enough for the Green Hornet to become a real threat. No.

"Papa, I wish to return. I do miss Mama and my brothers. However, I can't. You are a strong man, who knows how long you will live." _Hopefully not long_. " If I go home now, I will have to wait for my time. While I am away, I fear my business ventures here will suffer and more than that…I say the Hornet is not a risk _now, _who knows what will happen in the future. You must understand."

His father's face had gone rigid, hands clutching the cigar and the glass to the point where the cigar broke in half. He tossed the halves in the ash tray and stood.

"You are refusing me, your _father_?"

The angry incredulity caused Tony to pull his chin up in defiance. "I am. I am my own man until my family needs me."

"No!" His father shouted. His fist came down on the nearest table. "You are _my_ son! You are _my _successor. You are _my _first-born. _You are mine!_ For as long as I am alive, you obey _me!"_

Tony glared coldly at the old man. "No. I left you to be what I wanted to be-successful in my own right. My name was always enough to just give me what I wanted but I wanted to work for it. You let me go then. You respected my decision, you even said it was a good idea. Now what? Just because you want it, I must drop everything and come running back? Never."

His father drew himself up. "Then you leave me no choice!" The stone-cold contempt in his voice was more than Tony could ever remember hearing. He had indeed struck a blow.

"You have three brothers, all willing to do as I say for the good of our family. First born and named successor or not, you have renounced your claim to the Matizello name! _They _now have every right to it as you have none. My second-born and your brother Rodrigo will now carry the honor you so flippantly disregarded. You have your independence and may God _damn _you for it as I have!"

Tony's face went slack, uncomprehending of the disastrous effects of his father's proclamation. His birthright-stripped, a younger, greedier, inexperienced brother put above him. His entire plan-ruined. His father, the blind, stupid old fool, didn't understand. He was so sure he would-everything he had done had been for his benefit and his father's. The empire they could have had…!

Suddenly, the evil thoughts of earlier, of killing his father outright and exercising his right as Underboss, flushed through him like fire. He flung his glass against the nearest wall, shattering it and showering the area with the ruby-red brandy. He grabbed the chair that blocked him from his father and tipped it over with a thud.

His father stared. "What is the matter with you? I've given you what you wanted. No more responsibility, go ahead and play in your own little world-ours is no longer of any consequence of yours!"

"You damn fool! You don't get it! Everything I've done was for you, Papa! I built myself up so when the time came, mine and yours would combine and the Matizello family would reign supreme! You're so blind to your needs and wants and demands, you forget about everybody else! _I _am your Underboss, _I _am your successor_, I _am your first-born! _It is my right!_ And nobody, not even you, can take it away from me!"

The words Carmine Matizello had spoken earlier came back to haunt them both as Tony slowly advanced on his father, shoving him into a corner.

_For as long as I am alive-you obey me. _

That wouldn't be for much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

><p>Mike Axford was a one-half reporter, one-half police hound. Each half served the other well, usually discovering the juicier stories via exclusive reports from the police.<p>

Yesterday had been no different, and even better than usual when the City Desk had received a confidential call from a certain Officer Cassidy asking for Mike Axford. He raced to the station and heard, piecemeal as the station scrambled in preparation, that big Mob Boss Carmine Matizello would be arriving in a hour by plane to visit his son, Tony Matizello.

The police saw it as a golden opportunity missed-the District Attorney couldn't give them anything to pick the old man up on, but they could at least be there to show a presence. Axford, of course, would be right there with a front row seat.

They arrived before any other reporter, just as the plane was beginning its descent. When it did land, he started snapping pictures. When its infamous passenger appeared on the steps, watching for his equally infamous son, he snapped more pictures and shouted several ignored questions.

The long black limo of Tony Matizello pulled up on the tarmac and several goons exited before the prodigal son himself. Suddenly, the rest of the reporting circles descended upon the pair but Axford stayed center. It was he who had his camera ready just as the present and future heads of the city's biggest crime family shook hands. It was he who managed to get Carmine Matizello to admit his purpose for coming as a meeting with his son.

It was he who wrote the exclusive that had the town buzzing and the rumor mills spinning. Him-Mike Axford of the Daily Sentinel; part reporter, part police hound extraordinaire. So why was it that as of right now, he was stuck at his desk at the Daily Sentinel with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs? An injustice!

Not only did his own inactivity bother him, but the overall laid-back response of the paper as well. The morning edition had gone out without any new news on the gangsters, just a rewrite of Axford's first story. He had tried to leave and hit the streets to dig for new information. That's what he usually did, nose to the ground, sniffing out the stories piece by piece.

This time however, he was told not so gently by the City Editor, whom was the _de facto _boss of the paper when Britt Reid wasn't available, that he was not to stir the pot. They would play the story as it unfolded, not forcing it wide-open like the old reporter usually ended up doing.

Axford was rebuffed and outraged, displaying a pretty fair amount of fireworks as the two men clashed. In the end, he had walked away, not defeated, just deflated. He sat forward at his desk and wrinkled his nose. As far as he knew, Britt Reid wasn't aware of his paper's going's on as of late. Ms. Case hadn't been in when the City Editor had made his decision and hadn't seen its explosive aftermath. He had called her place and Reid's but no answer. His last call had been twenty minutes ago-time for another attempt.

Not like he had anything better to do…

* * *

><p>The phone's insistent ring yet again made the apartment's occupants cringe. Casey and Scanlon exchanged looks before staring at the phone, willing it to stop. It had been a constant stream of ringing all morning as more and more of Britt's friends heard of his 'illness'. Kato had begged off most of the calls, telling the callers Mr. Reid wasn't able to speak at the moment. The ones he didn't, he ignored.<p>

Kato came from the kitchen again, simply trying to clean up from breakfast. He glanced to the bathroom door. Behind it, Britt was finally taking a step forward. It was a promising sign-the double vision and headache had temporarily waned enough for him to get up and into the bathroom for his first shower since the incident.

"Answer or ignore?" Scanlon asked from behind the morning edition. Kato shrugged.

"I'll answer it-if it'll keep whoever it is from calling again…."

He took the phone and sighed. "Britt Reid's residence."

"Hello, Kato? This is Mike Axford."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Axford, hello."

" Kato, I need to speak to Reid. It's important!"

Casey heard the exchange and stepped up next to Kato. She motioned him to give her the phone. He handed it off.

"Mike, this is Casey."

"Casey! Are you still there? Have you been there all night?"

"Yes, Mike…I thought I explained this to you before."

"You did, but…ohhh never mind. Look, I need to speak to Reid."

"I'm afraid he can't talk right now. Why don't you-"

The bathroom door opened and Britt leaned on the frame. He was fully dressed with his shirt left open as he roughly toweled his hair. Casey's breath caught in her throat as his motions pulled the shirt apart and left his upper body exposed. Smooth, chiseled and tanned-she involuntarily shivered as a jolt of electricity shot up and down her spine. She wasn't blushing, was she?

"Casey? You still there?" Axford's voice barked in her ear and broke her stare.

"Wha-? Oh, yes. I'm still here."

"What do you mean, he can't talk right now? He has to be there, he's _sick_! Where else can he go? I'll not be blown off!"

"What a minute, Mike. I'll…I'll see."

She looked to Britt, still leaning against the door frame, watching her. His towel now hung over his shoulder.

"Mike?"

"Yes, he wants to talk to you. It sounds important, whatever it is."

Britt sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "Just when my headache was getting better. Okay, I'll talk to him."

She handed off the phone and Britt hesitantly brought it to his ear.

"H-hello, Mike?"

"Reid? Oh, is it great to hear your voice! How do you feel?"

Britt faked a cough. "Erm, better. Still a few days from returning, though. What did you want to talk to me about?"

He could hear the excitement growing in his reporter's voice. "Britt, that story I did yesterday, on the Matizello's-did ya read it?"

"Yes, I did. Great stuff, Mike."

"Thanks, I thought so too. So did everyone else. So, naturally, I thought that for this morning's edition, I'd go out and do some snooping myself-dig around and see what else I could get. Well, do you know what happened?"

"No, Mike. But I'm guessing you're about to tell me…."

"Gunnigan, the City Editor? Told me that if I even so much as step _outside _the Sentinel on my own, without orders, he'd make _sure _you'd hear about it. Well, I didn't want him bothering you, especially while you're sick. So I didn't, but not without a fight! The way he's acting, you'd think the city isn't in any danger! The morning edition didn't have any new news whatsoever, just a rewrite of yesterday's! Sitting on our backsides, twiddling our thumbs…!"

Britt scrunched up his face against Mike's roaring in his ear. Casey gave him a bemused look and shook her head when Britt gave her a pleading look.

"Okay, Mike. Okay-so, Gunnigan threatened you with having me on your case over whether or not the Sentinel should take an aggressive stand against the Matizello's. With you taking the lead on it, of course. Right?"

"Uh huh."

"And then you decided to save _me, _in my poor state, from all that grief by giving in and sitting back."

"Yes!"

"So why are you calling me?"

Casey covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh as Mike's voice exploded from the phone. Britt held it at arm's length. Scanlon peeked over the edge of his paper with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, why am I calling you! Britt Reid, do you realize what your old man did against Carmine Matizello way back when? _Stonewalled him!_ He made it so hard for that crook, he couldn't even blow his nose without the police converging on him, asking all sorts of questions! Your old man _stood up for this city!_ Now the same exact thing is happening and you're not doing a blasted thing about it! Holy crow, Reid-your father's probably rolling in his _grave!"_

Britt opened his good eye and squinted at the phone, then looked to Casey and Scanlon.

"Do you think he's done?"

"I don't hear anything." Casey laughed.

He tentatively brought the phone back to his ear.

"…Are you finished?"

"Yes, I'm finished! The lot of good it does me…."

"Okay, Mike. Now listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. You're right, my father used the Daily Sentinel to stand up for this city and for what was right. A sentinel is a guardian, a protector. That's what we do for the people who can't do it for themselves. He might have been a stalwart champion against Carmine Matizello but times have changed, Mike.

"Tony Matizello isn't his father and this isn't the 1930s and 40s. Different times call for different measures. I start using gang busting techniques against him and his people, I'm going gum up the works for the police and the DA.

"I've spoken to DA Scanlon over the past few days, almost everyday, actually." Britt looked sideways at Scanlon with a grin. "He's kept me informed on any changes or developments. He has also made it quite clear that any attempt to draw out these criminals in the press would be inadvisable. They need to do this legally and right-one little technicality or misstep or mistake-like you doing your own snooping and turning something up, something valuable, could set them free.

"I'd like to go after them, Mike. I would, but not at the risk of making the situation worse. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

There was silence on the other end. Britt turned into the phone. "Mike?"

"Nah, I hear you, Reid. I get it-the freedom of the press isn't so free."

"That's not what I said!"

"Well, that's what it amounts to, to me at least! Our hands are tied!"

"That's the way it has to be-my father would agree with me if he were here right now. Which one is better-a great story that ends up letting these thugs go, or putting them where they belong and getting a great story in the end?"

On the other end, Mike's fiery stand burned away in a single defeated sigh. Britt Reid had talked him down once more.

"Bahhh! Alright. One more thing-how come the Green Hornet's been so quiet, you think? With all these crooks in one place, you'd think he'd be right at home!"

Britt laughed and he heard the others laugh too. "Don't worry, Mike. I'm sure he's around."

Mike hung up with a snort and a short, "Hope you feel better.", leaving Britt to simply shake his head.

"That's one way to start my day…."

Scanlon brought the paper down and folded it loudly. "I'll admit, for being in 'constant contact' with me…you sure know a lot more than I do. I wasn't aware I had said the paper should stand back."

Britt grinned. "I guess I know you better than you think."

Casey sat down across from Scanlon and set her coffee cup on the table. She leaned forward with her hands folded in her lap.

"But you didn't call Gunnigan to tell him to do so…did you?"

Britt tug the towel off his shoulder and folded it in half. "No, I didn't tell him. But it's obvious he understands the sensitivity of the case-and how _insensitive _Mike can be. If he had let him go out on his own, not only could he get himself in trouble, but me, Frank, the case…and the whole city!"

His eyes went to Casey's. "I think you should make a quick stop home and then get over to the office. You're my…'liaison' after all."

She smiled. "Of course. I'll get going."

"Frank, I need you to get back to your office and touch bases with your people. I know Mike doesn't like all the silence, and no news might be good news. I don't like it either, though."

Scanlon stood and finished off his coffee. He set the empty cup on the table and fixed his suit.

"You think stuff might be happening and we're just not hearing about it?"

"I got that feeling, yes. However…I can't know for sure unless…."

Their eyes locked on to his face and Britt looked between them, uncomfortable.

"What? I said I was going to go after to him, remember? That whole discussion last night…?

"We just didn't know it would be so soon, that's all." Casey said softly.

Kato appeared from the kitchen, finally finished cleaning up from breakfast. Britt broke eye contact with his other two friends to turn to him.

"How's the mask?"

"Ready. I'm just letting the paint dry. How does your face feel?"

Britt carefully poked the left side of his face. He flinched several times.

"It'll have to do."

Casey and Scanlon rolled their eyes in exasperation. She leaned down in her seat and grabbed her purse. Scanlon gave Britt a disapproving glare.

"I don't like what you're doing. I think it's a bad idea. But what can I say, that you'll listen to? How about Ms. Case telling Kato and I about your new memory loss? You don't remember eating breakfast yesterday or the discussion we had afterwards. You didn't even think it was important to tell Kato about it. Not only that, I don't think you feel it's important to care about anyone else, _including _yourself. You don't care how much you lose, do you? Well, okay. Go right ahead, but allow us, _your friends_, the small privilege _of caring_!"

Britt swallowed and his eye went to floor, then to Scanlon's. Casey saw the same intensity as the night of the incident. It were so bright and clear that Scanlon took a small step back.

"I do care, Frank. I care very much. I care _so much_, I'd rather it be me out there, taking all the shots and not you, or Casey or Mike or anyone else. I care _so much_ that I would go so far as laying down my life to protect the innocent people out there if I had to. I care _so much_…regardless of whatever else happens , I'm taking down each and every criminal until this city is clean and I don't have to hide behind a mask.

"I hope you can believe me. I really do wish the world was perfect so we could have it both ways. But it's not. I also seem to recall that I told you I know what I'm doing. That still stands. What else can _I _say?"

They held the staring contest until Scanlon suddenly reached out and grabbed Britt on the shoulder.

"There is nothing else to say."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

><p>He called and they immediately came. Each walked in on Tony as he sat behind his desk in his library. Any evidence of the night's struggle was gone. The man was calm and composed, dressed in silk pajamas and monogrammed robe. He held a large cup of black coffee in his hand.<p>

"Hello, gentlemen. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Dice advanced on his friend, eyes searching the room until they settled on Tony.

"What happened?"

"Does something have to happen for me to call my friends for breakfast?"

His smile was bright but didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked to his three other friends still standing at the library door. He put down his cup and waved them in.

"Please, come in. Shut the door behind you."

They complied, Cozzario closing the door behind him and following the others. They sat in a half circle around the Tony's large, finished wood desk. They cleared their throats and shifted in their seats as they waited for him to begin.

Matizello took a sip of coffee before speaking. "Something _has _happened."

Looks passed between the others.

"My father…last night threatened to revoke my succession because I wouldn't go back with him. You all told me yesterday that if I went to him now, I'd have to wait for years, perhaps. I told him the exact same thing and that I had business ventures here to worry about-and, unfortunately, the Green Hornet, should he return. He did not take it well-we argued. The old fool!"

Tony brought his fist down in his chair arm. Brown eyes stared angrily overhead as he replayed the events in his head.

Tango looked to the others. An uneasy feeling came over him as he remembered not seeing Carmine Matizello or any of his people on the way to the library.

"Tony," he asked, "Where _is _your father?"

The man brought his eyes from the ceiling to stare hard at them. "I wasn't going to allow all that I worked for to be taken away from me! I wouldn't-I'd kill for it. Do you believe, he was going to let Rodrigo have it? Rodrigo! A greedy, whinny, inexperienced child."

Carlos spoke up, urgency creeping into his voice.

"Tony, c'mon. Where is he?"

Matizello smirked and took a sip of coffee. "I said I'd kill for it."

Stunned silence met his flippant response. Cozzario gulped and wrung his hands.

"You killed him? Your _father_?"

"I didn't mean to!" Tony snapped. "I…I only meant to show him who I was-not his puppet to pull around, but my own man! One thing led to another-his heart must have given out, I don't know."

Dice stood slowly, his arms folded across his chest. "So he's dead. And his decision to make Rodrigo Underboss was final?"

"No. He made it here, to spite me."

"So, now…you're Boss?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Of course I am.

"Have you told his people yet?"

Tony sat back in his leather chair, the drained coffee cup in his hand. "No," he said lazily, fighting a yawn. "I told them he went to bed not feeling well. They took it."

"The family?"

"Of course not! Why do you think I called you all here? We have to discuss our next move."

"_We_?" Tango exclaimed, jumping to his feet and surprising the others. "You killed him, Tony. You. I'll follow you anywhere, anytime for anything but you know the family won't stand for this!"

Tony leveled a cold glare at him. "Loyalty with limits, hm? I'm disappointed. Don't you realize murder and death are just part of the game? They'll stand for it, because I'll make them. I'm the head of the family now."

Tango swore quietly under his breath and took his seat again. Carlos and Cozzario couldn't meet the man's eye as he searched for shared sentiments. None were forthcoming. Dice began to pace, working things out in his head.

"Where is he now?"

"I brought him to the guest bedroom just down the hall."

"And his people think he's asleep?"

"Yes!"

"And no bruises or marks on the body?"

Tony looked down at his hands. "None that couldn't be covered up with clothing or makeup. I hardly hit him as much as I wanted to."

His brow furrowed as he recalled his father's final moments. "Ironic, isn't it? In life, he always had the final say. Now, in death, he still has it. Nature took him in the end. I merely helped him along."

"Then it's perfect. We'll handle it just like you said-Nature took its course. Your father died in his sleep from a heart attack."

A brittle smile appeared on the younger Matizello's face. "Yes. Yes, we'll do that."

He stood quickly, undoing his robe tie. "Gentlemen, please excuse me. I must get dressed and…inform my family and the media that…my _dear_ father, Carmine Matizello, has died."

* * *

><p>Mike Axford again pounced on her the moment the elevators opened. Casey wore a new white-and-blue outfit and her hair pinned up. She was trying to appear as relaxed and normal as ever. These days were hardly the usual, after all. It was the least she could do.<p>

"I don't _understand _him! You were there when I talked to him! Was he alright? He wasn't doped up, was he?"

"Of course not! He was as fine as he could be given the circumstance. And I _do _understand his position. It's a precarious one-you going off on your own would put the paper and the case against Matizello at risk. His people could sue us for liable and his lawyers could use what you did in their favor."

" Well, you explain it like that…!"

Casey put her things in her office and shut the door behind her.

"Is there any new news? Anything at all?"

Mike shook his head. "None that we've heard."

"It's odd, isn't it? I will tell you this, Mike: Mr. Reid doesn't like all the silence either."

Mike's face lit up happily. "Ah, there's the Britt Reid I know! What does he plan to do about it?"

"_Just_ what he and Gunnigan told you: we play it as it unfolds."

His face fell and he banged his fist into his palm. "Darn!"

Suddenly, from out in the city room, a cacophony of noise erupted. People were leaping from their desk as the City Editor himself, Gunnigan, marched through the rows. His face was a mixture of anxiety, excitement, frustration and anticipation. He stormed Casey's office and confronted Axford. The man was a much smaller Irishman but just as fiery as Axford.

"Well, Axford-you got what you wanted. The Matizello story has blown _wide open. _You didn't even need to get your nose dirty!"

"What are ya babbling about, Gunnigan?"

"Yes, what happened?"

The City Editor looked between the two in disbelief. "Ya mean you haven't heard? Why, it's flashing across every newspaper in the country! We'll be lucky if we even get the scraps when it's all over!"

"_WHAT_?" Axford yelled.

"Carmine Matizello is dead, you big oaf! Tony Matizello's people just called to inform us he will be holding a press conference at his home to discuss the 'sad turn of events'. So, what are you just standing there for, Axford? _MOVE_!"

The two men ran out together, yelling and arguing. For once, however, it wasn't pointed at either one of them. They had much more pressing things to fight over-mainly the future of the city now that Tony Matizello was Don of the Matizello Crime Family.

Casey resisted the urge to put a hand to her mouth as horrible thoughts raced through her mind. Matizello's power and prestige-his infamy had just skyrocketed. What did that mean for Britt, as he prepared to go in once more as the Green Hornet? Would there be more guards, more danger, more risk for him? Didn't a crime boss command an infinitely larger collection of resources-deadly resources to be used against threats?

Her hand flew to her phone and she dialed his home number. The scrambler on the phone self-activated. Out in the newsroom, Casey watched as just one layer of the Daily Sentinel prepared for the blockbuster story of the year. Beneath her, a whole machine was waking, readying itself.

"Hello, Kato? It's Ms. Case. There's been a breakthrough. It's big. I need to talk to him. Now."

* * *

><p>Before solemnly addressing the public about his father's passing, he had spoken with his mother and brothers over the phone. They were, of course, shocked and maybe his brothers thought something wasn't right with the whole thing, but his mother had taken it. If Mama took it as such and cried and grieved over it as such, the rest of the family and crew would take it too.<p>

She had wished her "best son" every blessing and good will in these trying times; she looked forward to seeing him once his stance as the new head of the family was final and in-writing. He didn't have the heart right then, to tell her he wouldn't be coming home.

Afterwards, he had taken the drive out to his headquarters to go over his own empire and prepare for the massive undertaking of combining them with his father's estate. Cozzario was there with his other accountants, going over the books carefully before meeting with Carmine Matizello's people later in week. They were still there now, even though Tony had quietly left them and gone to the deep, dark underbelly of the compound.

Grom was visibly glad to see his master-or Tony took it as such. Grom was a hard character to read. The first time he had seen him, in a clinic Tony owned in New York City, he had asked if the giant was even human. He had been assured he was, the victim over an over-active pituitary gland and hormonal imbalances. He was nearly seven and a half feet tall and weighed well over four hundred pounds.

Tony had believed he had found his perfect muscleman, only to find the man's brain capacity was no where near as big as he. Grom was an idiot-usually an impolite term, but it fit. The man's parents had abandoned him when he was a baby and the people who took him in never saw it fit to send him to school. Probably because they thought he wasn't worth it. He was completely illiterate, and spoke only in broken English.

A very sad case, indeed, but there had been no time for tears then. Tony was too busy trying to concoct a way to control the beast. The remote-controlled stimulus collar had done the trick. Tony could call him at any time to do his dirty work and also punish him, should he fail to do it well. He remembered being quite proud of himself.

Tony wandered closer to his weapon, holding the remote control loosely in his hand.

"Hello, Grom. I'm sorry I haven't been around to visit."

As much as he hated to admit it, Tony did feel sorry for the man. To make up for some of the harshness he bestowed, he visited him nearly every day. Whether Grom understood or not, the giant was the ears to some of Tony's most pressing problems.

"You see, I've been busy, Grom. More business deals. I've managed to get the biggest one yet."

Grom blinked at him blankly but that was to be expected-Tony continued to speak and pace.

"My father…he was a tough old man. He wanted to give me everything, but I had to give him everything in return. I couldn't. I ended up taking everything from him, including his life. Now I'm the boss. And that means, Grom…." Tony stopped and faced him. "You and I are going to be doing a lot of work together very soon."

Grom didn't appear to understand but suddenly broke into a wide, decay-filled smile. "Wooorrrrkkkkk!" He moaned. "Me like woorrrrkkkk."

Tony smirked. "Good Grom. Glad I can count on you."

* * *

><p>The Green Hornet mask gleamed in the light of the study. He couldn't remember the last mask being so shiny.<p>

"What did you paint this with, Kato?"

Kato smirked. " Same paint as before. It's just been so long since I made the first mask, you don't remember."

"Or it's the head injury. Because I don't."

Beside Britt, the phone rang yet again. Britt shot a look down at it, then back at Kato.

"Who do you think it is? I'll bet a hundred it's Axford."

Kato shook his head. "No. No bet. The last time we bet on it, you cleaned me out!"

He answered it with the usual, "Britt Reid's residence", to find it was Ms. Case calling.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Case. …A breakthrough? Yes, of course. Here he is."

Kato handed him the phone. "She's at the office. She said Gunnigan just came in to inform her and Axford there's been a breakthrough in the Matizello story. It's important."

Britt nodded and spoke. "Hello, Casey? What's going on?"

"Mr. Reid, we've just heard incredible news: Carmine Matizello is dead!"

Britt nearly dropped the phone as the news hit. His headache began pounding once more and he found himself sinking down to the couch.

"He's _dead_?"

"Yes. The entire Daily Sentinel is gearing up for the story. Apparently, Tony Matizello is holding a press conference in another hour to discuss it."

"_A press conference?_ Are you serious?"

"Very. I guess he wants the world to know that his millionaire-businessman father left him in charge and that mob operations aren't and never were part of it. Or something like that."

"Yeah. Something like that." He said weakly. "Make sure DSTV has cameras rolling for this. I want the exclusive."

"That might be difficult-newspapers from around the country have got people flying in last-minute for the scoop."

"I don't care, I want it."

"Okay, I'll let Gunnigan know. But…Britt. This means a lot for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, sounding completely unsure of how to continue. "Well…when you went in there last, Tony Matizello wasn't a Mob Boss. And he still…you know…."

"Got the upper hand?"

"…Yes. You're going in again tonight, only this time he _is _a Mob Boss. Mob bosses have an awful lot more resources to use against their enemies. What I'm trying to say is…."

Britt smiled to himself. Casey…what would he do without her?

"You don't have to say it." He said gently. "I understand. He's not going to do anything different, even with every new resource he has. He has his giant and that's worked pretty well up until now. There's no need to change. But…if I wasn't careful enough last time, I will be this time. I promise you that."

He heard the relief in her voice. "Thank you, Britt. I'll…see you tonight? Maybe?"

He grinned. "It's a date."

He hung up and looked to Kato, very seriously. "Let's get going."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

><p>Tony Matizello sat stoic behind his library desk, hands folded in front of him. He looked directly into the DSTV cameras and mustered up his best voice and face. The camera operator silently counted down until they went live. When the man gave the sign, he sat forward in his chair and began.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Cameras flashed furiously. "I've called this press conference, today, in my home, to sadly announce the passing of my father: Carmine Matizello. He died last night, in his sleep, from an apparent heart attack. You may be asking why does it matter, whether you all know or not? It does matter, to me and my family…and for the well-being of this city. There have been rumors, slanderous whispers, that my father…was a mob man."

More camera flashes. Reporters furiously jotted down notes on their pads. Matizello was sure he saw Mike Axford, from the Daily Sentinel, in the back.

"These hurtful lies and rumors did much to chip away at my father's resolve. After all he had done for charity and for this city and others, people still found reason for name-calling and backstabbing. This cruelty ultimately found its way to me. While my father put up with it, took it in stride, I cannot not. I am _not _a mobster.

"My father's business dealings were his own and if I find any wrongdoings in his books and finances, I will inform the authorities. But the man is dead…can't bygones be bygones? Myself however, will fight any such insults. I have to deal with my father's death and the effect on my family. I don't have the time nor the strength to confront them as well.

"At this time, I would also like to ask of the press here today, to respect mine and my family's wish for privacy during this trying time. Thank you."

Tony Matizello stood as the camera's little red light died away and the snapping of cameras and questions replaced it. He calmly walked from the room, ignoring the calls and flashes as his bodyguards shoved a path for him.

While they chewed over his confusing speech, he would have time to collect his father's estate and combine their empires. Just in time for another speech that would really ripe the city wide open. Let the police do their worst because now he ran this city, if only figuratively. Soon, it would be literal-aspirations? Purely political-how did _Mayor Tony Matizello _sound?

* * *

><p>By the time the Green Hornet and his partner were ready to leave, the Daily Sentinel and the other major papers across the country had splashed the major story of the year across their front pages. <em>Carmine Matizello Dead! Son Gives Press and Citizens The Run-Around! <em>The city was buzzing from the bottom up with the news-the Green Hornet wasn't the only one who believed something big was on the horizon, either.

Britt gently eased the Hornet mask over the bruising, flinching until it rested where it needed to be. Next the Hornet fedora was placed on his head and then, finally, the white scarf and green overcoat. The gloves went on last.

"Good?" Kato asked.

"Good."

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."

Kato led the way to the Black Beauty's garage, the Hornet following. They went to the peg board next to the tool bench. Kato gave a hanging wrench a twist and the pegboard pulled back to reveal a control board with a series of buttons on it. The first button plunged the room into a eerie green light.

The second launched a clamping system that came up in front and behind the white convertible in the center of the garage. The convertible was clamped down and the third button activated the system that slowly flipped the platforms to reveal the black Chrysler Imperial.

The clamping system was released and the driver and back passenger doors opened. Kato took up the wheel and Britt the back passenger seat. Once again, the same crawling feeling that they were heading into the unknown took over the car's interior. They both forced the thought away-they couldn't afford to listen to it.

Britt blinked away the double vision as he pulled the Hornet Gas Gun to check it.

"Gas gun," He slipped a new clip of gas pellets into the weapon, "Check."

The double vision wouldn't go away. He pulled the Hornet Sting and flipped the top quickly. A soft whirl issued forth from it and he snapped the top back down. "Hornet Sting-check."

He reached in to a suit coat pocket and pulled free the remote controller for the Black Beauty. He handed it to Kato over his shoulder.

"Here. You take it. You seem to be able to work it pretty well."

Kato took it and placed it into his pocket. Britt settled back in his seat and put his best face forward.

"Let's roll, Kato."

* * *

><p>The trip out to Matizello's compound brought back more memories for Britt to combat. He remembered to send the scanner aloft before they reached the perimeter. He turned on the small television in the back to watch the scanner's progress-when the compound came into view, he liked what he saw.<p>

"Kato-the perimeter fence's entrance is open. That means the sensors are off."

"Why?"

Britt grinned. "Repairing the damage from our first visit, I assume."

"So-you're suggesting using our first visit-"

"To help our second? Absolutely. I'll call Scanlon, now. Let him know we're about ready."

Britt reach back to the phone and dialed Scanlon's office number. Again he tried to blink the double vision away and again it persisted. He leaned heavily against his seat and closed his good eye.

"Hello?"

"Frank? We're here."

"That was quick."

"Looks like our luck is holding-they're repairing the damage from our first visit. The perimeter fence is open and their sensors are off."

"Well, that's something, isn't it? How do you feel?"

Britt took a breath. "I'll make it."

"Let's try this again, then."

"Let's. Oh, and…while you're getting the police you…might want to get somebody who has nets-big nets."

"Nets? Oh. Yes. For…."

"Yes, that."

He heard a chuckle then Scanlon's dead serious voice. "I wish you the best. Be careful-this time make sure you are!"

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Britt hung up. Kato watched him with veiled concern.

"Okay, Boss?"

"Okay."

"I go first."

Britt nodded. "You go first."

"If it gets to be too much, I'm pulling you out."

"If it gets to be too much, you're pulling me out."

Kato put his eyes frontward and dropped his chin, eyes twinkling in anticipation. His foot pinned the accelerator and the Black Beauty shot forward like a black bullet in the night.

* * *

><p>Tony sat in his headquarters' office, impatiently tapping a finger as his lawyer monotone through his father's will. Everything was still the same as it were when the old man had first made it. Tony got everything-the family was his to do with as he wished. He was tempted to cut the man off, but he had to know what needed to be dolled out to the family. His mother would get a fair amount, as would his brothers; pennies compared to his inheritance.<p>

He had returned to the compound after the speech to oversee the repairs from the Hornet's first and last visit. And of course, to hear what his lawyer had to say. When one of his security men appeared to tell him the repairs to the damaged wall were done for the night and the gates would be closed shortly, it was a welcomed interruption.

But when the man suddenly reappeared, completely frantic, not so much. And when he was told the Green Hornet's crazy car was barreling towards the front gates, too fast for them to close in time, he was sure a nightmare was occurring. The Hornet would never return, not to the one place he had been defeated!

He ran with the security man as word crackled over the radio that the car was aiming itself for the weakened wall. He ground his teeth at the Hornet's conniving genius. It was the same genius he had wanted him for and now he was paying for it. Damn it, Grom _should _have killed him!

The radio crackled and buzzed, cutting off the scream that echoed from it. Then a ragged voice yelled, "Rockets! He has rockets! He's breached the hanger's wall!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

><p>Kato waited for the smoke to clear before he turned off the engine. The dazzling green headlights were left on. He got out, this time with nun-chucks in-hand. He saw figures running through the thinning smoke. They were finally pinned in the green orbs of the Black Beauty and stopped. He grinned savagely at the slack-jawed expression on Tony Matizello's face.<p>

He advanced on the man, gracefully cautious. He eyed the guards on either side of him, but none dared to move. He stopped just short of Matizello, and stared hard into his eyes. From behind Kato and out of the waning smoke, came the Green Hornet. He too, advanced slowly, not looking anywhere else except Tony's face.

The silence that filled the hanger was unearthly, highly unnerving. Britt would have enjoyed the thrill he felt had it not been for the fact it took everything he had to walk straight, look straight, breath evenly and appear confident.

"What's the matter, Matizello? Don't you believe in ghosts?"

His voice shattered the precious silent and even sent waves of pain through his own head. Tony Matizello snapped back to reality and struggled to regain some sort of control of the situation.

"Ghost, Hornet? Ghosts are hardly so loud and destructive. I knew you weren't dead-if only I could be so lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. You had your chance, you made the most of it and you failed."

He bared his teeth. "Well, that won't happen again, will it?"

"No."

Tony drew himself up and looked the masked man over with smug confidence. "Besides, Hornet. How can a mere man be anything more than he is? No mask can ever hide mortality. Look at yourself. I can see some of your face-you're beaten, you can hardly stand on your own two feet and you're sweating up a storm. You're sick. And you know it-so don't think you can fight and win. Not against Grom. Not this time."

Britt held up a hand. "Before you release the hounds-I just wanted to give you my regards on that speech of yours today. Very clever-the double-talk will have them scratching theirs heads for weeks. That leaves you plenty of time to get everything in order. I just wonder what that 'everything' will be."

"Double-talk? They can believe what they want. Perhaps my father _was_ mob, perhaps he wasn't. Me, I'm simply a businessman. That's all. I have money, and I want to use it. That 'everything' will be plans-big plans."

"Ah. Plans. Like that…_plan_ you had for me?"

"And it was a shame you didn't go along with it, Hornet. If you had, you would have seen it was just the beginning. If you had, you would have been the right-hand to a man who has the ways and means to go places. My name won't be the only thing people know me for after I'm through-what I've done, what I've accomplished will be my legacy."

His chin tilted upward, a cunning gleam in his eye. "In another year, Hornet, the mayoral election will take place. The incumbent mayor has half the resources I have and…the people will want change. How does…_Mayor _Tony Matizello sound? And who knows? From mayor, to governor, to president. The Presidency, Hornet. That's what you could have had."

Both Kato and Britt smirked.

"Yes-what I could have had. Interesting, considering it will never work. The double-talk today doesn't do anything except reaffirm the fact we all know: you and your father were and are dirty. It's a shame he died before he could go over for it, though. Erm-what did he die from again; a heart attack? Or something like that?"

"What do you think?"

"I think…this time, it's going to end much differently. Whether or not you murdered your father is icing on the legal cake. You're going down for reaching too high, too fast. I said it once and I'll say it again-_You're finished."_

Matizello held a small remote control up in the air, his finger over the red button.

"The last time you said that, your man there had to carry you out. Do you expect anything less this time around?"

Britt shook his head, eyes never leaving the remote. The Hornet Sting slid from his sleeve into his hands. Matizello was backing away, his men enveloping him and cutting him off from the looming fight. Kato maintained his stance in front of his partner, nun-chucks at the ready.

Yet again, time had the nerve to stop and from the shadows, thundering footsteps emerged. There were only two really dark areas in the rather illuminated hanger-the outmost edges of it and Britt fired shots from the Sting at both. The jarring screams of an animal in pain or in shock broke time's lock and sent it tumbling forward.

Kato was inundated by the mass of guards-never had Britt seen him in finer form. They seemed to bounce off, fall back or collapse at the slightest touch. The nun chucks in his hands were a blur. He wanted to jump in and help him but remembered his warning: _If there's too much risk, I'm pulling you out._

He couldn't leave, not now, not again. _He had to win!_

From the shadows, another roar issued forth and Britt readied the Hornet Sting once again. However, there was one small problem-he couldn't see straight. With wavering aim, he fired into the shadows on either side of him. The shadows to his right suddenly became alive.

The giant stumbled forth, batting the air around him as sparks rained down. When his eyes found Britt, he stopped, regarding him with an uncertain stare. Suddenly the band of metal around his neck vibrated and the creature yelped. Grom threw himself at Britt, who dove out of the way. His back slammed into the side of a car and for a second, his world went topsy-turvy and his stomach warned him not to do that again. He swallowed and stood unsteadily, waiting for the next attack.

The creature walked right past the mess that was Kato and the guards still fighting, without noticing them. Britt could go nowhere with his back up against one of the vehicles so he ducked around it. The beast would have to move the car to get to him (no doubt that wasn't beyond the thing's capabilities) and when he did….Britt felt uneasy using the Sting on another human being. He knew it would cause devastating injuries but…."

He hazard a look over the vehicle's backend and saw Grom had stopped his advance. He had finally caught sight of Kato single-handedly turning the mass of guards into a jumbled pile of unconscious bodies and decided to watch. Britt straightened and pondered moving out from behind the car. He dumped that idea when the metal collar around the giant's neck yet again vibrated violently and the creature twisted itself with a pained yell. He saw Britt watching and stumble-ran at him like a bulldozer gone haywire.

That collar-that collar was the device that prompted the giant to do violence. It must shock him or cause some kind of pain. He acted upon it by taking his agony out on whatever or whoever was nearest. Cruelly efficient.

If Britt could disable that collar, the giant would lose any will to destroy. There would be no way for Matizello to control it. From what Britt had seen, the giant needed to be controlled or it would just stand there, gazing off into space.

Britt stood to his full height, giving the beast plenty of target. As Grom grew dangerously close, he aimed the Hornet Sting at the beast's neck. Again, the double-vision issue weighed heavily on his conscious. If he chose the wrong image, the shot would go wide. If he chose the right image but was just a smidge off-center, he could kill him. He didn't want that either.

He had no choice now, however. Because the giant had his fist pulled back once again, ready to deliver a crushing blow-a death blow, most likely. Britt aimed-and prayed. The Sting whirled gently and its hit caused the collar to snap, crackle and smoke. The giant tumbled backward with a strangled cry, grabbing recklessly at the collar.

Britt thought for one wild second he had hit the creature, injuring him but then saw he hadn't. Grom held the broken collar in his paw. He suddenly wrapped his fist around it and crushed it to pieces. Then, he simply plopped nosily to the ground. Waiting. The Green Hornet could now admit he had indeed seen everything.

Kato appeared next to Britt, his cap skewered and mask slicked with sweat.

"What did you do?"

Britt held up the Hornet Sting. "You said he didn't like it."

Kato grinned but stopped when he saw Britt waver and lean himself against the nearest vehicle.

"Are you okay?"

Britt pushed his hat down and gently fixed his mask. "I will be when we get out of here. C'mon, we've got to find Matizello."

* * *

><p>Matizello angrily smashed the remote against his close-circuit television screen, breaking both. He had seen the Hornet defeat Grom-even in his weakened state the man had managed it. Tony had indeed underestimated him. He stood, quickly going over what needed to be done. He was in the main building of the compound, in his office.<p>

It was obvious the duo would search it next. He had already sent his lawyer and any other essential personnel out the back-hoping they'd escape before it was too late. It was just Tony Matizello now. It was all up to him. He opened his main drawer in his desk and reached in for his weapon. Out came a very dangerous looking gun.

Next, he dumped whatever paper was in the wastepaper basket, onto his desk. Then, he pulled out his gilded Zippo lighter. After a few agonizing seconds of fiddling around with it, Tony managed to pulled the lighter fluid tube out.

He broke it over the paper, dumping every single drop. He lit a match and unceremoniously tossed on the paper. It immediately caught and Tony stepped back to admire the small blaze. From small blaze to big blaze, no matter what happened to him, the police would never find anything here.

Matizello hefted the gun and held it close to him as he left his office, the fire crackling behind him. When he met the Hornet and his partner, he'd drill them both and leave them to burn up along with everything else. He'd take one of his cars and make a break for Mexico. He always had wanted to go South of the Border.

He ran down the steps as quietly as he could, stopping on each landing to listen. When he he didn't hear anything suspicious, he continued on, until he was on the ground floor. It was a wide open space-he hadn't quite decided what to do with it yet. Too late now. As it was such, his footsteps echoed loudly, cringe-worthy in fact.

"Okay, Hornet. I know you and your small friend are in here, somewhere. Waiting. You might as well face me."

Stillness greeted him and he felt his temper rising. "I have no nerves left for this! Answer me!"

He was tempted to fire a warning shot in to the air, but his bullets were precious; meant for a much better end. From the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Not large, small-the partner. He kept his gun at his side, waiting. Soon, the movement expanded and the partner walked toward him, taking up a diagonal stance. Matizello sneered, his nostrils flaring and catching the first whiff of smoke. His fire was burning nicely.

"What's the matter, Hornet? You can only answer me by sending your man out? I didn't take you for a coward." He extended his gun arm and aimed at Kato, his finger resting on the trigger.

"…Maybe you need some gentle persuasion, hm?"

He saw the partner shoot a look back to the shadows, then settle back on Matizello. From the same shadows, the Green Hornet melted forth. He walked behind his partner and stood on the opposite side from him in the same diagonal position. Matizello moved the gun to the Hornet and aimed at his heart.

"Do you smell that, Hornet? That's smoke, my friend. My compound is slowly burning down around us. After it has consumed this part, it will spread to the others, until nothing is left. The only question is: Should I shoot you both to death now and save you a world of agony? Or should I just leave you, wounded, to be burned to death? Now, I think the first choice is far too kind. So…."

He steadied his aim and narrowed an eye. His finger flexed. Both men tensed, the partner shooting looks between the gun and the Hornet.

"Now!"

The Hornet yelled suddenly and as Matizello moved to fire, a sharp pain exploded in his gun hand. He jerked and the shot went wide. A sharp, metal dart had embedded itself in his hand. Matizello saw the partner step back into his stance as the gun fell from his grip. When the gun clattered to the cement floor, the Hornet immediately rushed Matizello and tackled him. Matizello swung wildly at the Hornet's head with his good hand and even landed a few hits. Until, that is, the Hornet delivered a few himself.

Matizello felt himself being pulled to his feet and pushed, back first, into the wall behind him. His head bounced sickly off the hard surface and he needed to blink to bring focus back to his vision. Up close and personal, he saw the Hornet was in much worse shape than he. His left eye was nothing but a slit and the bruising extended from what Tony guessed to be the eyebrow line down to his jaw line on the same side. His right eye was unfocused and as he was held in the Hornet's grasp, he could feel the man wavering.

Tony licked his lips and tasted blood. He also became aware of the sticky wetness of the liquid dripping down his nose.

"I'll…I'll give you one thing, Hornet. You are one tough sucker."

The masked man sneered and tightened his grip on the suit's collar.

"Yeah, crazy right? You never thought I'd come back. You thought you'd made your point. The few people who survived a run-in with Grom were usually too scared and beaten to do anything about it. How could a guy come back for more? I'm the Green Hornet, pal. Once I want something or someone, _I take it."_

The Hornet's nose was just inches from Matizello's.

"_Now I got you_."

He stuck something on Tony's forehead, giving it a hard smack just to make sure it stuck. Matizello tried to feel what it was but he was being jerked off the wall. The Hornet pulled hard then spun him around in a dizzying turn. Matizello fell to the floor, his gun lying too far away to reach. The Hornet approached menacingly and drew a gun from his pocket. It was a green pistol, the same he had seen the vigilante use on one of his guardsmen.

"Now…answer me this-should I shoot you to death here and save you a world of hurt, or should I leave you wounded to burn to death? It seems to me the first is just a bit too kind so…."

Tony recoiled at his mocking tone and raised a hand in front of his face. Green gas filled the air around Matizello's head, overtaking his sense and rendering him completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>Britt stared at Tony Matizello's limp form, made two-fold by the double-vision. When the adrenaline had begun to pump, he found his focus returning if only a little. It was a relief to feel normal again. Now, the adrenaline was waning, the aches were returning and it was twice as difficult to stay on his feet.<p>

Kato's strong hands grabbed and braced Britt against his side. He half-led, half-dragged his much heavier partner out of the building just in time to see flames leaping from the topmost floors. Britt pulled on Kato to make him stop and Kato planted his feet to keep from toppling over.

"I can make it."

Kato looked doubtful but let go.

"Get…get the Black Beauty. I hear sirens."

Indeed, still far off, still faint, police sirens were wailing. Kato pulled the remote controller out of his pocket and pushed the starter button. From the next building over, the Imperial's engine growled. He hit the reverse button and tires fought for traction on the pieces of downed wall. When the Beauty was fully out of the building, he brought it expertly around to them. Kato put the controller back in his pocket and opened the back passenger door.

Seeing his partner was about ready to keel over, he helped him, for the most part, fall in. Kato took up the driver's seat and pulled his mask, cap and gloves off. Britt pushed himself into a sitting position, his good eye scrunched up in pain. Kato gasped and sat forward in his seat.

"What?" Britt groaned.

"We have a friend."

Britt was too exhausted to look and gently took off the mask and hat.

"A friend?"

Britt's words were becoming slurred, a cause for much concern. Kato looked back at him, brow furrowed.

"Yes, a giant friend who happens to be blocking our way."

Britt squinted out the front windshield. Yes, indeed. Grom the giant was standing right in front of the car, pinned in the headlights and staring very dumbly at them. Kato could see by the way Britt was having difficulty grasping the situation that the night had pushed him over the edge. Who knew how much more damage he had done? In short, with the police quickly approaching and Grom in the way, Kato needed to act fast to get Britt home and safe.

He went to his control console and flipped the green switch labeled gas.

"Sorry about this." he muttered as a double-barrel full of gas shot forth from the car's front end. The giant batted the air, twisting and turning until its motions became sluggish and his yells faded. Instead of falling like a downed tree, heavily and uncontrolled, Grom lowered himself to his knees, then face-planted, out completely.

Kato jammed the car in reverse to get away from him, then slammed it into drive, tearing up the barren landscape on the desperate ride home. In the backseat, Britt was slumped. Kato couldn't tell if he was passed out or asleep.

* * *

><p>All during and after the Matizello's 'press conference', Casey had sat out in the city room on pins and needles. Forget her office, it was too lonely with too many memories she didn't need right then. They had gotten the precious extra and the evening edition out. Each were chalked full with fun facts and information about the city's newest, boldest gangster. She had to hand it to the man. He sure knew how the play the public-while they pondered "Was he or wasn't he a mobster?", he could go off and make whatever plans he wanted.<p>

She sincerely hoped Britt would be successful. Axford had stayed behind with a skeleton crew at the Sentinel, his heart set on being there when the story did break. Casey, on the other hand, begged off his invitations to stay and went home. She took a nice, long, warm bath, trying to undo the knots of tension between her shoulder blades. Then, conscious of the time-it was after ten-thirty at night, decided on a comfortable dress she could easily wear out and to bed if need be.

At eleven pm, the phone rang. She started, stared, then answered.

"Hello?"

Kato's voice sounded so tired. "Ms. Case, I need you again."

* * *

><p>This time, it was she who had to help Kato get Britt from the garage to the study's couch. It was not something she would opt to do again. They couldn't call Scanlon, he was still at the scene, so it was up to Kato to undress him. Casey had offered to help but he told her to get the ice bags and cold compresses and, most definitely, coffee ready in the kitchen.<p>

Kato worked to get the suit coat off, the scarf unwrapped and the topmost buttons undone on the shirt. Next came the shoes. By that time, Casey had the ice bag on his face and the cold compress around his neck. The touch of her hand against his good cheek as she stood, brought him to. His hand grabbed hers and she started. A relieved smile appeared as he gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you." he whispered.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You're welcome."

Kato returned from putting the Green Hornet costume in the bedroom to see the quite touching scene between his boss and Ms. Case. He cleared his throat softly to let them know they weren't alone. The color rose in Ms. Case's cheeks and she turned away to pour coffee.

"You're awake." he asked as he sat down in the chair nearest the couch.

"If you could call it that."

"I could."

"We did it, Kato."

"Yes, we did. No small thanks to your stubbornness. You promised."

"What?"

"That if there was too much risk, I could pull you out!"

"We never lost control of the situation. You never had to worry about that."

Kato made a disbelieving noise.

"Kato…."

"I didn't say anything, did I?"

Casey smiled lightly at their banter. If they could do that, Britt was…better. All three jumped the next moment as someone pounded heavily on the door to the apartment and held the buzzer down. Kato stood, looking as panicked as his cool demeanor would allow.

She waved him off, motioning she'd get it. Britt didn't try to sit up, he remained still and quiet. Only one person would make such an entrance-Axford.

"Britt Reid! Reid! Kato! Somebody! I gotta talk to you!"

Britt nodded to himself. Yep. Axford. Casey looked over her shoulder at them before answering. She deftly moved herself to block Axford from entering and kept the conversation outside. Her hand remained on the knob but had the door partially open so they could hear from inside.

"Mike, what are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"Yeah, but I gotta tell Reid."

"Um, you can't, Mike. He's…he's had a relapse. Sick all over again. You don't want to see him, trust me."

Kato and Britt laughed to themselves at her excuse and Mike's reaction.

"He's _still _sick? Holy crow-I can't believe it! And at a time like this! His father would never have let that be an-"

"_Mike. _Could you just tell me what's going on? _Minus _the dramatics?"

"Huh? What? Oh…fine! For your information, the Sentinel just got a call form the DA's office. Seems he got an anonymous tip earlier tonight, about Tony Matizello. The caller said that if he wanted Matizello, to head out to that there compound he keeps on the city outskirts, at ten tonight."

"Well, it's after eleven now-did the tip pan out?"

"Did it? You bet it did! They get down there to find the place on fire, Matizello out cold and-get this-a real, honest-to-goodness _giant_ knocked out too!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yessir, but that's not the half of it! Guess what they found on Tony Matizello's forehead!"

"What?"

Axford chuckled gleefully, just bursting to share the news. "The seal of the _Green Hornet_!"

Casey gasped appropriately. "No! Really?"

"Yep-it seems the Hornet got sick of Matizello's high-hattin' ways and took care of him. You know, one crook to another."

"Wow."

"Yep. Me and a couple of other Sentinel boys are heading out there to get some pictures and ask some questions. Wait until the morning edition comes out!"

"Yeah."

"…Are you sure I can't see Reid?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, I'd hate for him to have to read about it in the morning…."

"Don't worry, Mike. I don't think he'll mind. Make sure it's a good story, though!"

"I will, I will. Whelp. I better be going, car's waiting for me."

"Okay, Mike. I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, yeah…." Axford stopped, thoughtful. "Ya know, Casey. You'll never hear me say this again, and I'd never thought I'd say it myself, but I'm _glad_ the Green Hornet got Matizello."

They heard the smile in Casey's voice. "So am I, Mike. Good night."

Britt listened for the door to close and for Casey to come back to the couch. All he could do was smile, relax and let sleep take care of the rest.

-GH-


End file.
